Michael Langdon
In construction This is for the CIS-verse version of this character. For the original character this characted was based on, please go to his page on AHS Wiki. ?6?6?6?6?6?6 '?6?6?6''' ?6?6?6?6?6?6'' ?6?6?6?6?6 ''Murderous' ?6?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6?6 'Insidous' ?6?6?6?6'' ''?6?6?6 'Cruel' ?6?6?6'' ''?6?6 'Hateful' ?6?6'' ''?6 'Arrogant' ?6'' ''< < - Now, the Anti-Christ is Born -> >'' ''?6 'Evil' ?6'' ''?6?6 'Loveless' ?6?6'' Michael Langdon is the biological grandson and the adopted son of Constance Langdon, and the birth child of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmon. He is a seemly innocent child, but in fact he is a pure-evil Anti-Christ. He is the hidden but true primary & final antagonist in the upcoming crossover - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files, and he will appears in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga as the titular primary antagonist. In both of the works, his storylines are original, being an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. Also, Michael is one of the thirteen arch-villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and a supporting antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, becoming an ally of Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant / Eckidina KnightWalker, The Fallen and Order of Terror, and start the purge in Vatican in order to make way for his own glory, but later was backstabbed by Diabla and was forced to turned against her. After World War III, Michael remained his position as the Pope of a new born Fallen Catholic Church and started his next move of interfering time. He is the second influetial antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow after Moloch, but was the most recurring antagonist ever in overall story. After his child form's destruction, Michael was sent to Hell, tormented and struggled in an eternal fight between him and Leohart's failed minions and slaves. However, not only the New Timeline he caused cannot be reverse, but also Michael's soul was proved to be so strong that it escaped its possible fate of turning into nothingness. Before his death, Michael splited the soul himself secretly into zillions of pieces and spreaded them across the whole Multi-Universe, and this act was never achieved by any major villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow before or after him, not even Moloch. Ichabod had forseen its influence and it will cause great suffering in future, and it will explained in Moloch Arc and future spin-offs, even in LOTM: Destiny, when Michael's escaped soul possessed a cultist member who loyal to him in order to regenerate his flesh once more, before absorbing the remnants of his Legion and thus regaining his Demon Prince Fusion Form once again. Therefore, it is clear that Michael is not completely destroyed after his final battle with Team Witness and the Spirit Guides. However, there is one thing is for sure: Even after his apparent death, Michael gets his last laugh. ''Overview Name '''Michael' /ˈmaɪkəl/ is a male given name that comes from Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎‎ (Mīkhāʼēl, pronounced miχaˈʔel), derived from the question מי כאל mī kāʼēl, meaning "Who is like God?". The name first appears in the Hebrew Bible in the Book of Numbers, 13:13 where Sethur the son of Michael is one of 12 spies sent into the Land of Canaan. The archangel Michael features in the Book of Daniel 12:1, and in the Quran as Mikaeel. He is considered a saint by the Catholic Church, Ethiopian Orthodox Church and Eastern Orthodox Church. For the Roman Catholic Church, 29 September is the feast day of the three archangels: Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. For the Eastern Orthodox Church, 8 November is the day of archangels Michael and Gabriel, and of the rest of the angels. It is ironic for an Anti-Christ to have a name of an incorruptable angel. "Langdon" is a common English surname and is also a common male given name in English speaking country. His self-proclaimed title, "Tenebrae of the Center" have religious meaning in its "Tenebrae" part as well. "Tenebrae", meaning "shadow" & "darkness" in Latin, is a Christian religious service celebrated in the Holy Week within Western Christianity, on the evening before or early morning of Maundy Thursday, Good Friday, and Holy Saturday. Tenebrae is distinctive for its gradual extinguishing of candles while a series of readings and psalms are chanted or recited. The Roman rite of Tenebrae was widely observed in the Catholic Church, until liturgical reforms in the second half of the 20th century diminished the practice. Tenebrae liturgy traditions also exist in Anglicanism, Protestantism, and Western Rite Orthodoxy. His full name was also coincidentally named after a famous British Bass Singer. ''Introduction Before the start of the storyline, Officer Candy Apple had already wanted to continue the currently inconclusive story concerned the original Michael Langdon (prensented in ''American Horror Story: Murder House) in his fan work. However, at first, he did not have intentions to make Michael the Unknown Grand Grimoire Figure, as the role once belonged to Pandora of Sumeria. However, he then decided to make Michael the Unknown Figure and presented him as the second formost antagonist in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who became Moloch's companion. Beside every controversial Catholic Popes - especially Pope Leo X who is infamous for his corruption and passion on arts, Officer also drew inspirations from the well-known Damien Thorn in Omen and the real-life serial killer, Ed Gein, to construct Michael's life & personality. Being a incarnation of Satanic Archtype, a deceiver who walks in many shapes under many names, bringing ruin to everything and everyone, Michael Langdon is a powerful and born-to-be-evil entity with so many false faces, and he has many false names that he would publically admit none of them. Michael is also very similiar with Nyarlathotep from Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, who is more or less Satan, if not worse. A shapeshifter, sometimes humanoid (as the Black Pharaoh in 'Nyaralthotep'), sometimes a hideous Eldritch Abomination, diabolical pact-maker, trickster...Although he does act as a right-hand for Moloch, Michael can be seen as a physical manifestation of Satan or even the original Devil' will, and is referred to as their 'soul and messenger' more than once. .]]Therefore, Michael is exactly like Nyarlathotep to Moloch's Azathoth and Satan's Yog-Sothoth. Also, he could be considered as like Randall Flagg to Moloch's Crimson King. Thirst for knowledge, Michael is also a hardworking and wise prodigy. He could educate himself and make a great progress. He hates to be strained by the streotypes of education and love to educate himself so that he could be very knowledgable. He loved reading and culture very much. During his time in New Orleans, Michael had visited every libraries and bookstores in his town and learned many things, while maintaining curiousity. The more he knew, the more he wants to know. He was also a careful man who won't make any details or potential chances of gaining knowledge to slip away. Years later, Michael's self-education make him wise and knowledgable, and he was polite, civilized and gently spoken. He was not only a man who was skilled at science, psychology and human nature, but also skilled in many languages such as Chinese, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Japanese and even Latin. Many people who met Michael for the first time (without knowing his true nature) think he is friendly and would be glad to be his friend. This proved to be another success as no one will ever consider that Michael is a villain, making him easier to achieve his first step: Becoming the Pope. However, Michael set up a bigger plan than just ruling Vatican, and it became more obvious after he acknowledged Balam Alliance the Fallen's Essence. Michael is also a murderous serial killer, and ironically his first victim is his half-brother and his birth mother, Vivien Harmond, whom he killed just by birth. After killing his nanny, Michael started to take pleasure in killing and killed the most hated person in his childhood life; Billie Dean Howard. He also tried to kill his grandmother before she beg him to do it after the KnightWalker Family had drove her insane. Michael soon became a apprentice of James Patrick March and became skilled in hiding evidence. Michael was good at chosing his victims. He will not kill the powerful people unless absolutely necessary. He killed people who would be hardly noticed by society, and he hated to leave loose ends. He also secretly stalked Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century without being noticed by anyone, not even the wise Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, After working with Melancholia, Michael grinded his victims' flesh and bones before making them a part of FOLIE, an artificial sea monster made by him and Melancholia. Michael also seized the chance of the World War III and secretly murdered people before faking their death as the result of the KnightWalker Family's war crime. In a time of war, Michael's victims will be hardly noticed. What is more, ALL of the souls of Michael's victims - from his nanny to his latest victim - were all devoured by Michael and becoming a part of him forever. That is how Michale gained infinite power of spliting souls. It also spawned Michael's Legion after Michael's final form broke apart, and those souls were so corrupted that they completely became a part of Michael's puppets and could never go to afterlife for all eternity. What is worse, those corrupted souls went on to corrupt every living things and made them controlled by Michael, resulting many lives being corrputed forever. The terror's impact shall last for more than 5 billions of years and maybe even longer than the Multi-Universe itself. and Eckidina KnightWalker.]]Michael is also fond of spliting personality, and he believed that many of human's evil alter-ego (if not all) had its own name and personality. With a great detective skill, could see the evil self in everyone's soul and will use torture, magic or many other methods to release the beast within his victims' heart. He will unleash their greatest fear in their heart before droving them insane, making them his puppet. Michael's very first successful move on this sort of experiment is that he released the evil personality of "Shinya" from Mahiru Bamba with the help of Eckidina and Terra of the Left, also making her one of his loyal puppets to take over her soul. He also managed to make Izuru took over Hajime Hinata's body once again after showing his true form to him even though Michael failed to make Izuru his puppet. Interestingly, one of the strongest forms, and also his most insane forms - even beyond his Blood Moon Wicked form (rampage) - is none other than Michael's child self. In the final battle, Michael summoned a clone of his child form in front of Ichabod, and his adult form and child form, speaking the same words in the same time, formed a horrible combined force. The key to destroy Michael is to destroy his child form and his adult form in the same time, but this won't help in ending Michael's altering in timeline, thus the New Timeline made by Michael shall last forever, and Michael will never be forgotten by the Multi-Universe so easy. .]] Combined with the Staff of Eden which Michael managed to retrieve from Borgia's reign, Michael merged with Nether Sorensen, an unclean, powerful and insane Zodiac demon prince during his final battle against Team Witness and their allies, combining his child form's attack which also multiplied his power levels by two - and even more. He also had ability to harm a saved soul and reduced them into nothingness by making them to bleed. This is a clear symbol to Michael's Anti-Christ origin and also proving Katarina's word to Sister Mary Eunice, "Every monsters in this world were once children." Above all, Michael is the youngest villain ever appeared in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, and it was so shocking to see a 24-year-old young man behaved like a demon who lived for billions of years to make God himself cry. ''Logo Medici_popes.svg.png|Fallen Roman Catholic Church (Originally belongs to Pope Leo X and other Medici Popes) 8d49233d1df6cdc91dc94cce9926dbae.jpg|Order of Terror & DEM Empire Coat of Arms (after pacted with The Fallen) Michael's mental illnesses (wikipedia source) Bloodlust '''Bloodlust' or bloodthirstiness refers to a desire to see blood being shed; it usually refers to a desire to see blood being shed in combat. It can also refer to a literal lust or desire for either the sight or drinking of blood, such as blood fetishism, or for drinking blood in vampire-like behaviour. ''Delusional disorder '''Delusional disorder' is a mental illness in which the patient presents with delusions, but with no accompanying prominent hallucinations, thought disorder, mood disorder, or significant flattening of affect. Delusions are a specific symptom of psychosis. Delusions can be "bizarre" or "non-bizarre" in content; non-bizarre delusions are fixed false beliefs that involve situations that could potentially occur in real life, such as being followed or poisoned. Apart from their delusions, people with delusional disorder may continue to socialize and function in a normal manner and their behavior does not generally seem odd. However, the preoccupation with delusional ideas can be disruptive to their overall lives. For the diagnosis to be made, auditory and visual hallucinations cannot be prominent, though olfactory or tactile hallucinations related to the content of the delusion may be present. ''Megalomania '''Grandiose delusions' (GD), delusions of grandeur, expansive delusions or megalomania are a subtype ofdelusion that occur in patients suffering from a wide range of psychiatric diseases, including two-thirds of patients in manic state of bipolar disorder, half of those with schizophrenia, patients with the grandiose subtype of delusional disorder, and a substantial portion of those with substance abuse disorders. GDs are characterized by fantastical beliefs that one is famous, omnipotent, wealthy, or otherwise very powerful. The delusions are generally fantastic and typically have a religious, science fictional, or supernatural theme. There is a relative lack of research into GD, in contrast to persecutory delusions and auditory hallucinations. About 10% of healthy people experience grandiose thoughts but do not meet full criteria for a diagnosis of GD. ''Hysteria '''Hysteria', in the colloquial use of the term, means ungovernable emotional excess. Generally, modern medical professionals have abandoned using the term "hysteria" to denote a diagnostic category, replacing it with more precisely defined categories, such as somatization disorder. In 1980, the American Psychiatric Association officially changed the diagnosis of "hysterical neurosis, conversion type" (the most extreme and effective type) to "conversion disorder". ''Psychopathy Psychopaths are people who exhibit a constellation of antisocial personality disorder traits which include antisocial, sadistic, narcissistic, and borderline behaviour, lack of ability to love or establish meaningful personal relationships and extreme egocentricity. They also do not learn from failure and take it out on others. Psychopathy is sometimes used synonymously with sociopathy, is traditionally defined as a personality disordercharacterized by persistent impaired empathy and remorse, and bold, disinhibited, egotistical traits. Different conceptions of psychopathy have been used throughout history. These conceptions are only partly overlapping and may sometimes be contradictory. Obsessive-compulsive disorder Obsessive–compulsive disorder (OCD) is a mental disorder where people feel the need to check things repeatedly, perform certain routines repeatedly (called "rituals"), or have certain thoughts repeatedly. People are unable to control either the thoughts or the activities for more than a short period of time. Common activities include hand washing, counting of things, and checking to see if a door is locked. Some may have difficulty throwing things out. These activities occur to such a degree that the person's daily life is negatively affected. Often they take up more than an hour a day. Most adults realize that the behaviors do not make sense. The condition is associated with tics, anxiety disorder, and an increased risk of suicide. Background Birth had, hinting Michael's born-to-be-evil personality.]]Michael was conceived when Tate, as the Rubber Man, raped Vivien, who she believed to be her husband, Ben. Billie Dean Howard believed that a child born under these circumstances would be the Anti-Christ and would bring about the end of days. On December 21st, 2012, Vivien gives birth to him and his twin brother (named Jeffrey Harmond), but she soon died after that. He is quickly snagged by Constance. She and Moira admire him while washing off the placenta and Hayden comes in and states that he is her baby. Hayden enlists the help of Dallas and Fiona and kills Ben to prevent him from leaving with the baby and takes Michael for herself. Thanks to Travis incapacitating Hayden, Constance takes the baby from her and "adopts" him. Unknown to anyone, Micheal is born evil. After three years of the twins' birth, Constance comes home to find that Michael has murdered his nanny, revealing himself to be an Anti-Christ just as Billie Dean suspected. It is implied that Constance was both surprised and somehow pleased with that, and so that she continued to raise the child, unknowing what sort of havocs he would wreck when he grows up. Childhood As he was a child, Michael was acknoledged about the evil story of the infamous serial killer, Bloody Face. He started to skin small animals alive since he was a child and took pride in killing his victims. However, as his dark nature was found by Billie Dean, she persuade Constance to take him to a relogious primary school. However, Michael despised God at his very own heart and often dreamed to be the leader of Christianity so that he can turn ideology of Christians into utter Satanism. Halloween Fire ''Scene presented in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final) In Arendelle Ten Commandsment Killer Green Meanie More Coming Soon as the story proceeds. ''Recent events LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc '(Unseen driven force)' Early set up After becoming Moloch's companion, Michael started his plan step by step. First, Michael had arrived in Arendelle, 20 years before Queen Elsa's coronation, under the disguise of the Green Meanie. aiming the sapphire on Queen Elsa's crown. The sapphire is known as the Frozen Sapphire of Arendelle, and was made by two ice sorcerers in order to prevent Arendelle from eternal summer, and the sorcerers were the parents of Kristoff, who had no ice powers. The sapphire was decorated on the crown of Arendelle when accepted by the Arendelle king (Elsa and Anna's grandfather) at that time. but the sapphire's power had made one of the king's daughter, Ingrid, born with ice magic and became Snow Queen. It later made Elsa a Snow Queen as well. Later, Michael had noticed the power of the sapphire and arrived back in time to Arendelle with the help of Moloch, who he had just sworn and outright supported. The Unknown forced the sorcerers to give in the sapphire, but they refused, and the Grand Grimoire Figure managed to change Kristoff's life forever... by beheading his parents. Kristoff had saw the man's face and remembered it, but he could do nothing but ran with Sven. Later, he was raised by some ice workers and later became friends of rock trolls. The crown with the sapphire is now on the head of Marshmallow who picked up Elsa's abandoned crown in the mountains. Frankenstein Sometimes later, knowing Eckidina KnightWalker's infamy and the existence of Elemental Evil, Michael returned back to the 2036 Prime Earth and presented her a letter in the false identity of Vizeran DeVir. In this letter, he managed to persuade Aerisi Kalinoth to work with Eckidina and Dr. Frankenstein. To make Frankenstein to join him, Michael killed his former assistant Igor secretly and fed his meat to animals. He also gave a special magic spell that could be only used once to Eckidina anonymously, in order to make her arrange a round trip between the Land Without Color and Tenguu City. Therefore, Michael was the very same one that tricked them to design those monsters and nearly tear two of the three apart, and they never saw Michael who was controlling the whole game. Neverland Later, he arrived at Neverland under the disguise of Malcom/Peter Pan and captured the Greek God of Sleep, Hypnos, to Purgatory and made him a Warrior of Sloth. In this disguise, Michael also contacted two Hessian mercenaries under the command of Colonel Banastre Tarleton (in fact a demon who kidnapped him and took his place), warning them about Ichabod Crane. However, this time, he failed to make Tarleton stop Ichabod from meeting Katrina Van Tassel. After that, feeling in need of Moloch's trust, Michael started to plan more in order to take control of more things. Empire of Fiery Pit At some point of time, Michael managed to upgrade Vanifer's ambition by making Vizeran convinced to build a Dark Empire in the name of Imix. Therefore, Vanifer finally conronate herself to build the Empire of Fiery Pit. As for Aerisi, all Michael needed was to rub her wounds with salt. Therefore, he called Marlos while pretending to be Vizeran after he sabotaged Eckidina's equipment. Michael know this because I had overheard Marlos' comments to Aerisi and decided to use him so that Michael can punish him and lead Aerisi into her madness. This worked. Marlos teased Aerisi and received his punishments from her. Then, Michael succeeded in driving Aerisi insane, and Michael was about to make her activate the devastation orb earlier than she once scheduled, but then Sister Mary Eunice interfered. Turns out that Mary Eunice was summoned by Katrina Crane to Purgatory, but on her way she was unwittingly lost. Therefore, Mary Eunice had unwittingly overheard Aerisi's plan, and because she was purely good, she could not bear this kind of chaos, so Mary Eunice stopped Aerisi from activating the orb. However, to Michael's delight, Ancitif later told him that Aerisi had gone mad just as Michael expected. Windvane had wrapped her body and her mind. At this time, Michael had no plan to stop Sister Mary Eunice from meeting Corbin because he wants the two Witnesses die together, and Ichabod Crane will a key part of Michael's plan. Moloch touched Abigail Mills' soul once, and she will soon be his again, and Michael assumed that Crane will be the one who hand her to Moloch even if he won't. Back to Arendelle Soon, Michael gained Moloch's trust. At this time, Michael knew the chance might came for him to find the crown of Arendelle, so he took his Green Meanie outfit and returned to Arendelle, but this time, he randomly arrived at sometime after the wedding Kristoff and Princess Anna took place. At this time, Kristoff and Sven, his reindeer, were collecting ice in the mountains. After some working, they took a rest beside the lake. Kristoff watched the sun as it fell. He knew he's going to return back to castle or the Queen was going to be mad at him. Now, he is Princess Anna's husband, after all. Suddenly, a splash of water was heard and Kristoff turned back. Alarmed, Kristoff went near the lake to see what is going on, but he failed to see anything... until a green claw, with six fingers, grabbed his neck at its grasp behind him. It was none other than Michael Langdon, who proclaimed itself to be the Green Meanie and threatened Kristoff to give him Queen Elsa's crown. Suddenly, Kristoff managed to free himself from the attack, but then he was shocked to see the Green Meanie's mask. The Green Meanie Figure then attacked Kristoff again and attempted to drag him into water, but Sven heard Kristoff scream and came to help. The reindeer attacked the creature and bumped him into the water. Kristoff stood up, but then he saw the creature sank into the water without traces. He and Sven immediately fled the scene in horror. Failed to pursuit Kristoff, Michael managed to transfer himself to another lake near Arendelle Castle. At this time, Queen Elsa was holding her urgent meeting due to the Green Meanie's arrival. Meanwhile, Michael managed to cause a storm and blew every lights in the castle. Then, he walked closer to the castle and broke into it. Not long after that, he and Elsa confronted each other. Some guards lighted the candle with the match and it brightened the room for a while. Even so, the room was still darker than usual. With the glimmering light, Elsa angrily looked around, but she could not find the creature anywhere. Then, Michael (dressed up as the Green Meanie) started to make the queen surrender her crown, but she refused... and the refusal had something bad known as consequences. Then, in a speed of arrow, the Green Meanie grabbed a guard's neck and dragged him into darkness before killing him and escaped. Elsa heard the guard's scream and looked at the place. Finding one of her guards disappeared, Elsa immediately created a snowball and threw it to the Unknown Figure, but he immediately escaped into darkness and killed one more guards. Other guards shot arrows to him, but he managed to avoid them all. Settling himself for a while, Michael looked aside while hiding and soon took down two more guards in quick speed - without being caught. Just as Elsa looking around in confusion, Michael/Green Meanie stabbed through a guard's chest with his sword. He looked down in horror as his chest was pierced with a sword. Michael / Green Meanie was behind him. It immediately pushed the dying guard away and ran to Elsa. Elsa immediately froze him with ice magic. Seeing Elsa and Kristoff observed the ice statue with fear, Michael inside the ice was struggling, but soon he managed to break himself from the ice and glared at Kristoff and Elsa, who immediately took their respective actions. Escape from Arendelle After breaking himself from the ice, Michael pulled the sword out from the guards body and chased Kristoff & Sven in an inhuman speed. At Northern Valley, they confronted each other. Holding a iron stick in his hand, Kristoff start attacked the Green Meanie. They fought for many minutes until Kristoff was overpowered by the Green Meanie and was punched on the ground. Afraid of his Green Meanie persona will be unmasked, the Unknown Figure prepared to slash Kristoff, but the latter fought back and knock the sword from the creature's hand. Michael got a shock and raced to pick up the sword, but Kristoff chased him and knock his head. A green mask fell on the ground. Seeing the mask, Kristoff paused for a while, but then he raised his stick to attack the Green Meanie. Just then, the Green Meanie turned his head to Kristoff... and Kristoff was utterly shock to see his face. He immediately recognize him as the man who killed his parents. Seizing the chance, the Green Meanie picked up the sword and stabbed Kristoff through his chest. Kristoff looked at the man with utter shock before he collapsed on the ground weakly. Just then, Elsa had led a group of soldiers arrived at the scene. Elsa was also shocked when she saw the Green Meanie's true face and recognized him... so shocked that she forgot what to say. The Green Meanie, or Michael Langdon, had haunted the sisters Elsa and Anna several times in their childhood dream, threatening them for the crown. Now, Elsa realized that he was real, and now he looked at her maliciously and then grinned. Elsa immediately shot ice to him. Then, he grabbed his Green Meanie mask from the ground and put it on while running away, but he stepped on the ice Elsa shot at his feet. Michael slipped from the frozen ground and fell from the cliff. However, he managed to survive the ordeal. The Green Meanie then stood up and went hiding. She then wasted no time to take care of a dying Kristoff. After Anna arrived there, Elsa whispered the real identity of the Green Meanie to Anna. Both of them were shocked with terror since they realized that the man who haunted them in their childhood was real. Returning back to her castle with a heavy heart, Elsa suddenly felt something strange on her spine, just like someone was observing her from another place far away behind her. She stopped for a while. However, she then went on her way, thinking whether she was too paranoid. At this time, far away on the snow mountain, a hiding Michael in his Green Meanie outfit, watched in anger and hatred to Arendelle Castle before he turned his back on the castle and fled immediately, leaving an altered timeline of Arendelle behind and focused on another plan. Even so, Michael's invasion in Arendelle had cause fatal consequences. It not only weakened the guarding of Arendelle Palace, but also exposed the weakness of Aredelle guarding to other realms, even to the three Dark Emperors of the Balam Alliance itself, and eventually Queen Elsa had to invite Hexenmeisters (among other sacred orders) to help her. Meanwhile, Triggers Hell noticed this attack, and Leohart made Blackheart to get the crown of Arendelle until Mephisto called him back. Premature Rode to Ascension Escaping from Arendelle, Michael changed his plan and paused his attack on Arendelle. Disguised as Duke of Weselton, Michael planned to persuade Mr. Gold to join his side, but then he heard a noise coming acroos the time - which was Katarina Couteau's crying voice after being punished in a bizzare way designed by La Folia Rihavein. Failed to persuade Gold since the latter had supected that he was an impostor, Michael left Gold's house before returning back to Prime Earth (2036) and start sneaking himself into Tenguu City. Eventually, he acknowledged many things like Katarina and La Folia, as well as Sonia Nevermind's killer identity as no one noticed him. He then stole La Folia's wallet with the fake KnightWalker Visitor Cards inside right after knowing she was the escaped Princess of Aldegyr Kingdom. Under Moloch's advice, Michael decided to arrive into Vatican and turned more focused on one of his major goals - becoming the Pope. At first, he planned to become the Pope after he gained everything he wanted, but soon he decided that he would become the Pope first before getting what he always wanted to make God cry. Three days later, Michael managed to get permission to enter Rome. Michael told the priests the date they picked me up at the bay, and even ordered a ship ticket, but secretly, he arrived there two days earlier, just during the later phase of Jack the Ripper's murder rampage, under his disguise. Soon, Michael discovered a messenger of Biagio Busoni who tried to send the Church's declaration of war to Eckidina, and he killed him to possess the letter. Then, Michael arrived at the Church and eventually started his major plan, even if it did not occured as he once expected. Jeremy's Nightmare In ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Hurts (Final), Michael's shadow appeared in his white nun form and taunted Jeremy Crane about what the tormented boy will become in his future - the Hoseman of War - before declared that "she" and Jeremy will meet once again. It is soon revealed to be an omen of the arrival of both the Horseman of War and the Anti-Christ. ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Special - "From Hell" Letter '(Unseen character)' Michael is neither appeared nor mentioned in this Halloween special, but it was revealed in ''The Corbin Files that he already knew Sonia Nevermind being the "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" and he followed her very secretly and saw her doing her work. Fond of Sonia's killing method, Michael kept Sonia's killer identity and her relationship with Kyouko Kirigiri as a secret so that he could to use it to blackmail Sonia. ''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files '(Main antagonist)' After managed to assassinate the messenger who was sent by Biagio Busoni, Michael first snuck into the St. Peter's Ballisca in his disguise and overheard the discussion between Lidvia Lorenzetti and Biagio Busoni. After their departure, Michael took down the Swiss guards before heading into the hall. At this time, Pope Matthai Reese had just engaged into an argument between himself and Fiamma of the Right. After the argument was over, Michael managed to found the Grand Grimoire before stealing it. Then, when the guards went into the hall to protect the guard, Michael left the false visitor card with La Folia Rihavein he stolen from her days ago just before he escaped. The next day, Vento of the Front went to capture La Folia, but Acqua of the Back stopped her. Then, Acqua invited La Folia and Katarina to Rome to attend a charity fair, trying to mend this reckless act. However, in the meantime, Michael disguised himself to find Eckidina KnightWalker. He gave her an opportunity to work together before presenting Eckidina the letter from the Church and the Grand Grimoire. At this time, he was not bothered when La Folia's name was cleared quite so quickly, since it was a risk he was willingly to take. Eckidina agreed this but Misogi felt uneasy on this mysterious hooded man. Then, Misogi tried to attack the hooded man in a bar, but Michael attacked him instead. After that, Michael went back to Rome and made Eckidina, Misogi and Junko to raise panic in Rome. Then, at the night of charity fair within the city hall, Michael managed to use the opportunity to raise panic once again, so he arranged Misogi and Junko to disguise into magicians. Then, Michael appeared in the city hall in his cassock. He greeted Katarina and her friends before going on the stage with Lidvia and annoucing the presences of the "magician" on stage. Then, Michael left the scene while pretending to visit the mayor, while Junko on stage killed the mayor of Rome and revealed herself and Misogi. Then, with the help of Mukuro Ikusaba, Eckidina, Junko, Misogi and unknown to anyone - Michael - had trapped everyone in the place. Fortunately, Kyouko Kirigiri, who happened to be in the place, found a secret tunnel to escort Katarina, but Katarina refused to go without La Folia. Then, Katarina instructed Kyouko to find Acqua of the Back, which she did after getting out of the hall. As the situation start to got worse, Michael presented himself in front of everyone trapped in the city hall, using the advantage of himself since none of the KnightWalker Family members knew who the mysterious man with the Grand Grimoire was. Then, Michael berated Junko angrily, trying to convince her to leave the place and leave everyone alone. However, Eckidina beated Michael unconcious with a hammer from behind. At this time, Mana and Eckidina argued bitterly as Junko planned to find Katarina hiding in the place. When Junko decided to kill La Folia, Katarina immediately went out to Junko despite Acqua and Kyouko's pleadging not to let her in danger. Junko then took Katarina hostage as Kyouko and Acqua went out. Then, a confrontation occured until Michael awakened and stabbed through Junko with spears. At that time, Michael tried to kill Junko in order to silent her up but his attempt failed. Junko went into comatose due to blood loss. After that, Katarina, Kyouko and others were grateful for Michael's help in time, and Michael sealed their friendship before he left. Then, prentending to be the hooded figure, Michael made Eckidina to drive Katarina to the past in Sleepy Hollow. After that, he went to Eckidina's mansion within Tenguu City under his disguise, succesfully manipulating her before heading towards the ruined Briarcliff. There, he killed some workers under white nun's disguise before placing a kill list in the ruins. Among his intended victims, there was a place reserved for Eckidina. Then, after Junko's escape after revealed to be alive, Michael went to Novosic Kingdom but not before he kidnapped two elderly citizens and pretended them to be Kyouko's parents. At Sonia Nevermind's palace, Michael (under his disguise) revealed to Sonia that he knew about Sonia's secret killer identity all along and used the old citizens as hostages to force Sonia to work with him. Deeply hurted due to Michael's threatening, Sonia tried to attack the "unknown figure" but was subdued. Therefore, to keep Kyouko safe, she agreed. Successfully blinded Sonia using her "love", Michael managed to draw suspicion on Pietro Yogdis since he wanted one of the candidates to be spared, and that would be Yogdis. After that, Michael went back to Rome while lying to everyone he went back to New Orleans. Then, on a news report, Michael was attacked by Mukuro Ikusaba (as he anticipated) but was unhurt. Michael then annouced his involvement in Papal conclave in order to fight against the KnightWalker Family, or so he claimed. At the same night, Sonia snuck into the office of another candidate, Bishop Reynolds, before killing him with regrets. Then, Sonia ordered an attack on Pietro Yogdis, but Kyouko managed to stop it. During this time, Michael persuaded Mikan Tsumiki to produce new kind of poison, of which he used to make chemical weapons and killed a squad Novosic soldiers in Shanghai. Returning back to Novosic Kingdom after that attack, Michael tortured Hajime Hinata, the good personality of Izuru Kamukura resurfaced for unknown reasons, and reverted him back to Izuru before showing him his true face. Then, Michael put on his mask once again before annoucing his true allegiance with Moloch, the fearsome demon king, leaving people frightened. Michael later ordered Izuru to capture Biagio Busoni, before he ordered Junko to cut off one of his ears and sent it to Vatican. Then, enraged, Sonia planned to take down the "unknown figure", but she hid the plan within her and agreed to invite the notorious Arzonia Brothers, remnants of Mafusa Gang, to wreck havoc while retrieving an ancient blade. Then, to distract the police into hitting Sonia, Michael drowned women and stole their gold necklace before hiding himself into a counting room of Novosic Kingdom, causing the Church to hit that place and making Sonia to lose her money. After that, Michael (without his disguise) visited Kyouko and tried to make her endorse him. However, Kyouko politely refused. Michael knew he could not push Kyouko, and then he went away silently. The rampage of Arzonia Brothers came to an end when their sister, Maria, fed up with their abuse, killed them without hestitation. Then, Maria set out for an crusade to purge the KnightWalker Family and its followers, but Michael (under his disguise) attacked her and made her seriously burnt. Alive but injured, Maria was sent into Eckidina's HQ where she would be reconstructed as a Cyborg and remained so for the rest of her life. Later, Michael retrieved the blade from Mikan before giving his final threat to Sonia, fuming her intend to take him down. Then, Michael visited Aleister Crowley who knew his true identity. In front of Aleister, Michael then revealed his secret involvement in Dr. Frankenstein's experiments before he managed to make Aleister to attack Eurotunnel. Then, he ordered Terra of the Left, who was working with him, to do as he planned. Before Terra attacked Princess Carissa of England, Michael thrwarted Sonia's actions to take him down and killed Kyouko's "parents" in front of her. Sonia then vowed to kill the "unknown figure" before she went for Kyouko for help. Michael then went all through Western Europe to head for Belgium, while Terra start taking the disguise to raise the English Civil War and while Crowley bombed the Eurotunnel and brainwashed many of the Catholic priests. Meanwhile, in Vatican, Michael's plan worked when a riot was erupted after the ear of Biagio Busoni's ear were found in Vatican. When all those things happened, Michael was in Brussel with Kyouko, and after drawing Sonia's suspicion on Terra, Michael "helped" Kyouko and Sonia to leave Brussel since he had a change of plan. Then, Michael headed back to Vatican, but he saw Terra killed Matthai Reese (which was in fact arraged by Michael himself) and escaped. Michael later found the airplane where Rentaro Satomi was on board, and then he called two French terrorists with Anglophobia, and he made them to snuck into the plane. However, Kyouko and Sonia were both on the plane, and they helped Rentaro to foil the terrorist's plan as the plane itself landed safely into Tenguu City. After successfully triggered the English Civil War, Michael later helped Terra to capture Princess Villian in Tenguu City before taking her to Carissa. However, when Kyouko and Sonia went to Tenguu City, Michael's original plan was forced to be altered. After attending Matthai Reese's funeral, Michael arranged Eckidina to capture Dr. Frankenstein, Adam Frankenstein and the Bride - alongside other Frankenstein's monsters - from the Land Without Colors and send them into Tenguu City. Michael then interrogated Celestia Ludenberg who gave Sonia the money to book a first class ticket. After that, he sent a message to Junko, telling her that everything will be changed. Michael later returned to Eckidina's HQ dressed as himself and faked his capture. Under Michael's manipulation, Eckidina sent herself to the 2013 Sleepy Hollow along with others, and she pacted with Atticus Nevins before Pandora and Mr. Gold appeared in front of her to capture Nevins. Pandora escaped to the cabin of August Corbin and found Jenny Mills in nightmare, while Eckidina occupied an old prison where Serilda of Abbadon and her followers once made rituals. In this mess, Michael managed to snuck into the dream of Jenny, threatening Pandora. However, Pandora simply does not buy it. Then, Michael returned to reality and escaped. After that, Michael tried to take down Eckidina, but Terra stopped it and sent him to a special jail. At this time, Corbin and Katarina were both captured, and Corbin was jailed inside another cell next to Michael's new cell. Seizing the chance he had been waiting for, Michael managed to fake friendship with Corbin and then digged himself out of the place. However, Michael only temporarily escaped the jail before he took his disguise once again and went back to prison, scolding Eckidina for "Michael's escape" only trying to humiliate her, but not after he made a fake Blood Moon Wicked pendant and gave it to Misogi. Using this, Misogi resurrected Serilda. Before that, however, Michael had went back to Corbin's cabin. He told La Folia about the old prison Eckidina occupied and lured them into a trap. Then, he managed to contact Junko in the 2036 Novosic Kingdom and revealed his true face to her. Then, Junko had to become somewhat like a puppet of Michael. ''More coming soon. ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc '(Minor antagonist)' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-off - Firenza Junior '(Bigger Bad)' In most of the spin-off, Michael was mentioned and did not appear in person at first. At the beginning, he appeared in the delusional mind palace of Melancholia (because of his soul fragment planted inside her mind), expressing his "love" to her and urged her to serve Moloch until the day comes for them to take down Moloch and rule the world themselves. The illusion had made Melancholia tempted and deluded. During her attack against Orthodox Church, Melancholia even believed that she is Michael and dressed up like him to attack Patraich Krans. When posing as Michael, Melancholia's voice had also became deeper and more masculine. However, when she was defeated, Melancholia realized that she was playing Michael's role all along before she cried and screamed in sheer terror while running away. Later, while performing an experiment, the illusion of Michael appeared once again while Melancholia looked herself into the mirror. Then, Melancholia had been switched between herself and Michael as anyone with multi-personality will all do. When Carl listened to the audio files while hiding in Moscow, he started to suspect that Michael was in Atlantic Ocean like Melancholia as well, but he did not know that Michael was still in Rome and only visited Melancholia under Atlantic only once and did not stayed there for too long. The real Michael himself, however, finally appear by the end of spin-off to push Carl into time tunnel after he regained the Grand Grimoire. After that, he went back to Vatican and did not spoke about Melancholia's loss at all. Overall, Michael is the Bigger Bad of the spin-off. LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Final - Eckidina Arc '(Supporting antatgonist)' Angel Sub Arc (mentioned) In ''Angel Sub Arc, despite not appearing in person, Michael was presented on a screen which Peace Foundation members used to show every allies of Eckidina KnightWalker - even the dead allies. One of the PF Directors, Shido Itsuka, was almost falling speechless for Michael's betrayl as he comment it as, "Even the Pope Michael... The world is really lost." Michael was referred for the second time by the Fallen's Essence when he taunt Sonia about Michael's manipulation, referring the evil Pope as "that man". The Fallen's Essence revealed that he could not help laughing while seeing Sonia being pressed by Michael, and he deduced that the love inside Sonia made her fall under Michael's control. Michael was referred for the third time by Kotori Itsuka on Franxinus, described as one of the enemies Katarina had faced on the quest to power. After Aldegyr Kingdom's destruction, some news had broke out after suicide events occured in the south of Vatican. The suicide victims wrote in their letter that the world was going to end after Michael became the Pope and took control of the entire Catholic Church. ''During Unit CM 130 Arc 'Note: This shall be appeared in a flashback in the place when Michael first encountered the Fallen's Essence in Godom Arc.' Residing in Vatican while examining blood samples taken from an imprisoned (later escaped) Carl Robinson / Firenza Junior, Michael became awared of the activities committed by a revived B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 in Tokyo after gathered some informations. Despite not knowing all of the details about the droid due to his incomplete nigh-omnipotence, Michael found out in disgust that the droid denied religions, denied magic and committed twisted and horrendous experiments on infants. Since he himself was born as an human infant instead of being made of evil, Michael greatly loathed the idea of abortions as well as harming infants. At this point, he almost forgot that he made chemical weapons as well, making himself being hyporcritical. Under Cardinal Aleister Crowley's advice, however, Michael changed his mind rapidly (though in reluctance), and he sent Crowley to CM-Unit, trying to seal the alliance in order to make Katarina suffer once again - this time both mentally and physically, but CM-Unit rebuked this request before capturing the cardinal and even tried to mutilate Crowley in his lab. Hearing this, Michael immediately sent Terra to save Crowley since the latter still had some use to him, so he cannot left Crowley to die for now. After saving Crowley, Terra gave CM-Unit the Pope's warning to stop such insane experiments immediately, but CM-Unit later took Catholic clergies from Vatican to his twisted experiments, ignoring the Church's warning. Knowing the experiments was still going on despite warning, Michael was truly horrified and disgusted for the very first time. Then, he almost vomited in the courtyard, but soon he did not care for the droid's test subjects, and he decided to leave it alone as long as the droid did not push him too much. Later, Michael considered that one day he will send some blood sample of "Firenza Junior" to CM and will see if the blood infection can make progress under its hand. Godom Arc (First Full Appearance) After the apparent death of Melancholia, Michael grabbed the Grand Grimoire back from Carl and returned back to Vatican after leaving Carl to die. After that, Michael went back to Vatican. When he appears in Neo Inquisition Prison, Michael gets closer in front of a cell to hear the screaming of Anglican nuns as they were crying in dismay because they were brutally tortured and even mutilated by Terra. Michael then complained that he did not hear enough scream and eventually threw a sphere contained toxic darts to the Anglican nuns. The sphere cracked in the midair and released the toxic darts, killing most of them and making their corpses decay. Michael and Terra left as the cell was contained by toxic fume, killing the nuns who survived the darts slowly and painfully. Then, Michael asks Brother Petros Orsini about the whereabouts of Katarina. Petros revealed that he had no idea, yet he informed the Pope that the Aldegyr Kingdom was destroyed. Michael sighed with fake sympathy that he did not contact Kanon Rihavein to build their alliance, and then he called and ordered a brainwashed Vento of the Front to Moscow in order to pact with King Hamdo. Later in corridor, Michael was stopped by Fiamma who regained some of his consciousness. Fiamma angrily questioned him about pacting with a corrupt Stalinist, claiming if Hamdo turned his back on Vatican, everyone will die. However, Michael reveals that Hamdo would under his control and forces Fiamma to obey him. Then, he ordered Petros to torture him in Inquisition before taking over God's Right Seat in a code name "Tenebrae of the Centre". Feeling gratitude from the Pope's admiration, Petros takes the screaming Fiamma to torture chamber. With a calm face, Michael later returns back to St. Peter's Ballisca and starts his next move just as the Fallen's Essence, the mastermind of World War III, visits him after sensing his power. Knowing the man who visited him was the mastermind of the World War III, Michael accused the Fallen's Essence as the master of the CM-Unit and showing his disgust in CM's brutal actions. In turn, the Fallen's Essence accused Michael as a false Anti-Christ with scoff. Even so, Michael did not fell angry with it. Instead, Michael calmly looked at the Fallen after being impressed, revealing his plan was anything but over. Michael was awared of his existence and was waiting for the mastermind to help him... but only if they talked less about CM and more about Katarina. The Fallen then offered a chance to pact with Michael and fight against Katarina after telling Michael about the Balam Alliance, about Leohart & the Triggers Hell, about what Michael was trying to know, and mostly about Scathach's involvement with Catholic Church. Michael soon realized that Scathach had her own plans by founding Catholic Church. He realized that Scathach created the Christianism using the God who created the Multi-Universe as their God to keep humans ignorants and away from the real facts of the existence. The Church created the Dark Age, which happened in the middle age when the Catholic Church was in control of most of part of the world. Scathach's goal was to let humans ignorants by forcing people to believe the world was the center of the universe to let all humans stuck in the same IQ level, without letting them to discover the truth of the universe. However, knowing she needed humans to be more intelligent to free her mother, Kali, from the Tech of the End cube, she killed all popes and removed most of the lands of the world out of the control of Church to let humans evolve. The humans that were the key to her ultimate plan was Ryuunosuke Uryuu, Sayaka Kirasaka and Kureto Hīragi, who were the humans who had more involvement with the Tech of the End. Michael gleefully smiled when he realized that everything was under the thumb of alien forces as he once thought after the final battle in Ward Walker 24. Michael then agreed to pact with the Fallen's Essence, who then suggested that Michael should ally with Emperor Tathagata Killer, the leader of Godom Empire and an apprentice of the Fallen's Essence. Michael then took actions and headed to Godom Empire alongside Brother Matthaios, an Inquisitor member known as the Moroccan Demon. Before he left, however, Michael asked Cardinal Borgia to assassinate Pietro Yogdis, who was still in Switzerland under survelliance. ''More coming soon! ''Leohart's Cult Arc Despair Arc Diabla Arc Order of Terror Arc LOTM: Destiny Satan Cult Saga Revival In ''LOTM: Destiny, Michael had revived and became a major antagonist in the storylines concerned with Satan Cult, a newly formed Dark Empire to carry on Triggers Hell's legacy. For 5 billions years, Michael Langdon's malevolent deeds had spawned several cults within the remnants of Triggers Hell, dedicated his "contribution" in Satanism ideology and renewed the concept of Anti-Christ itself. Before his death, Michael (in his Sorensen fusion form) managed to release numerous soul fragments and Sorensen crystals into Multi-Universe to form his Legion. While the original Sorensen was destroyed along with the late Hubert Zodiak (thanks to Ichabod Crane's efforts), the rest of Sorensen's power still existed in the remaining crystals. People believed that the crystals were destroyed after Moloch's destruction. Sadly, they were dead wrong. After Leohart's defeat, Michael was revealed to escaped from hell but became a bodiless unholy spirit that could only move but cannot release its power. Even so, Michael remoted the Legion to wreck havoc (though in a smaller scale). Upon the New Republic's foundation, Michael's Legion became one of the main targets for the Republic to hunt down. 5 billions years after the fall of Balam Alliance, the Darkness's presence gave Michael a chance to regain his power. Absorbing chaos and death, Michael's non-coporeal form started to regain his power. Meanwhile, some members of Satan Cult decided to bring Sorensen back, and so they managed to found the only remaining Sorensen crystals (13 of them) and fused them into an innoncent young man (referred as the "tribute") with a similiar appearance of Michael. However, instead of bringing back Sorensen (who had already ceased existed), the cultists brought back Michael, whose ghost had possess and take over the "tribute". Then, in front of the cultists, Michael revived in a new humanoid appearance combined with his human appearance and Sorensen's crystal, tiara, halo and tentacles. Knowing Katarina was still alive was Ichabod was killed by DEM Empire, Michael then took partial control of Satan Cult and regained his lost power. Eager to bring the rule of Fallen Roman Catholic Church back, Michael then became one of the major leader of the new Satan Cult and announced his return to Katarina Couteau and Wolf Pack Squad. ''Data * Name: Michael Langdon'' *''Nasionality: American'' *''Classification: Anti-Christ/Partial Human/Demon Prince/Evil Pope/Genocidal Tyrant/Warmongering Dictator/Slaver/Omnicidal Destroyer/Sadistic Time Changer/False Hero/Neo-Nazi/Mastermind Genius''/''Complete Monster'' *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: 24 old'' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, blood magic, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, the ability to manipulate and use energy both defensively and offensively, energy sensing, gets stronger after feeling fear and death, can travel through time and alter the timeline, can create several creature out of his own blood, charisma, acidic blood that can flowing through the gaps between the bricks'' *''Weaknesses: Arrogance'' *''Destructive Capacity: Reality Solar level A+ (final form)'' *''Attack Range: 1000+Kvs - Planetary (final form)'' *''Speed: Sub-relativistic+ Massively FTL+ 100000 faster than the sound itself (final form)'' *''Durability: Island level+ Can Survive super novas. Mortal Block +SSS'' *''Force: At least Class E+, likely higher'' *''Striking Strength: Class YJ+, likely higher;+ planetary Level'' *''Stamina: SuperSpirit+SAA; Can Fight for weeks'' *''Standard Equipment: The Grand Grimoire, Blood Moon Wicked pendant'' *''Intelligence: Very naturally gifted, extremely cunning, ruthless and sadistic, can easily manipulate the entire Christian world using salvation words.'' *''Notable Abyssals Attacks/Techniques:'' **''Blood Magic: Summon the Blood creatures out of his own blood, boil human's blood to kill them.'' *''Summary: Complete Monster / False Hero / Corrupt Priest'' *''IQ: 200'' ''Complete Monster Proposel ''Michael Langdon, the ursurped Fifth Tribulation, is the son of Tate Langdon and Vivien Harmond and conceived via raping. Being born by a ghost as his father, Michael is also an Anti-Christ of legends and a spawn for disaster. After crushing a Jack-O-Lantern to make a trick-or-treating child cry, Micheal set a horrid rule known as "Ten Anti-Commandments" and turned his worshipping of Anti-Gods into precisely worshipping Moloch, who had been already defeated for good by the Witnesses' team at that time. Then, he sacrificed his grandmother and Billie Dean Howard in front of the guests of Hotel Cortez as they were celebrating Halloween, encoraging them to break their promise not to kill anyone. He made a pact with James Patrick March and forced John Lowe to succumb him or he will slaughter Scarlett Lowe. Micheal proved himself by tainting so many blood on his hands, but he always wanted more, so he planned to put Roman Catholic Church under his control by assasinating every single popes by travelling through time, and he supported Nazi's Anti-Catholism presecutions. In the process, he nearly framed La Folia Rihavein for his crime and made a pact with Eckidina KnightWalker by lending her Grand Grimoire, but he soon outranked her in order to wipe August Corbin's existence and successfully summon the Horseman of Death, eventually causing Corbin's destined death. In the final showdown between him and the Witnesses' team, Micheal managed to change the history by locking Jasmine Porcelain in Nine Hells and usurped her place as the Fifth Tribulation. He splited himself into thirteen Micheals and travelled to different eras in order to wreck havoc. Despite his young age, Michael is a horrid monster. Both Katarina Couteau and Ichabod Crane both felt repulsive about Michael Landon, this born-to-be-evil whose only goal is to made holy order into unholy oppressions of sadness. ''Appearances Child Pre 10-year-old Post 10-year-old Pope (current appearance) After becoming the Pope, Michael is normally seen wearing white embroidered robes of the Pope, but sometimes his robes have a blue bias as well. For most of the time, his hair is usually brown, but it becomes a lot closer to white than brown when Michael went into his berserk form again. The most ironic thing for now is the great contrast of Michael's physical appearnce as the Pope compared to his dark heart. Michael is featured with a white lamb, sun and sunflowers in his portrait. The white lamb is symbolic of innocence and The Lamb of God, while the sun and sunflower imagery represents unwavering faith. His portrait features him with white roses, symbolic of his purity. This is a clue that he still maintained his false heroic picture despite becoming an outright KnightWalker Family member. Personality Usually, especially before he turned into Blood Moon Wicked, Michael is manipulative, calm and cunning. He has a sense of humor, and his jokes is not fraustrating or disturbing, but in fact they are ruse to make people feel closed and pleased, so that he could gain their trust. He also had his own logic of doing things that many could find it hard to understand. He despised God very much and sees Halloween costumes as crude things of "imposting" a demon. Michael is also deceitful and delusional, living inside his own lies. Michael claims and proves himself to be irredeemable and deny every single chances for him to achive his redemption, and thus he became irredeemable. He is such a diablolic person and even Sonia Nevermind hated him and feared him. He joins the KnightWalkers after becoming the Pope, but his selfish nature had revealed his true color - He only wants the KnightWalker Family to become his tool, and he even tried to control Diabla like he once did to Eckidina (thouh this time, he failed). After he was wounded by Luke Morales' pistol, Michael bleeded in his chest and then the blood tainted the pendant of Serilda on his chest, mutating him and revived him after he fell to his apparent death, also saving his soul before it reached the bottom of Triggers Hell. At this time, every composure within Michael had broke into pieces and he savagely attack Ichabod, Katarina, Sonia and others in spite of anger. He also claimed his goal to plunge the world into hell and chaos, a similiar goal to Eckidina, and proclaimed he will join the KnightWalker and shall not hide in his mask of false benevolence anymore. This utter insanity was stopped when Serilda (under Michael's control) and Blood Moon Wicked - M were destroyed and thus Michael was apparently defeated. Then, Michael returned to his cold and calm personality in order to become the new Pope of Fallen Roman Catholic Church, but he was still mentally unstable as a result of his mutation. The mutation had broke his false virtue once and for all, and he will hardly hide his true nature ever. Major battles 'Final Battle: Michael vs. All Heroes in Team Witness' *Michael vs. Sonia'' *''Michael vs. Kyouko & Katarina'' *''Michael & Serilda vs. Abbie & Ichabod'' *''Michael vs. Team Witness'' *''Michael vs. Katarina'' *''Michael vs. Diabla'' *''Michael vs. Leohart's minions (in Hell) - Endless struggle as his punishment'' ''Battle Phases in The Corbin Files The Battle between Michael and the Team Witness were divided into three phases in ''LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files which had symbolized an important detail in The Divine Comedy by Dante - a three-headed Satan trapped at the deepest pit of Hell. In Dante’s Inferno, Satan is portrayed as a giant demon, frozen mid-breast in ice at the center of Hell. Satan has three faces and a pair of bat-like wings affixed under each chin. As Satan beats his wings, he creates a cold wind that continues to freeze the ice surrounding him and the other sinners in the Ninth Circle. The winds he creates are felt throughout the other circles of Hell. In his three mouths, he chews on Judas, Brutus, and Cassius. Scholars consider Satan to be “a once splendid being (indeed the most perfect of God’s creatures) from whom all personality has now drained away.” Satan, also known as Lucifer, was formerly the Angel of Light and once tried to usurp the power of God. As punishment, God banished Satan out of Heaven to an eternity in Hell as the ultimate sinner. Dante illustrates a less powerful Satan than most standard depictions; he is slobbering, wordless, and receives the same punishments in Hell as the rest of the sinners. In the text, Dante vividly illustrates Satan’s grotesque physical attributes. The faces of Satan (in the color of vermillion, yellow and dark) represents the evil that oppose the good quality of love. Those evil qualities are mainly referred to hatred, powerless and ignorance. Those three evil qualities also presented in each phase of the battle against Michael respectively and to different degrees. Also, it somehow forms a pun since the word "phase" pronounced very similar with "face". *'Phase 1:' Ignorance. **Michael wore dark hood before the battle and dark suit during the battle, showing his Blood Moon Wicked Standard Form, and before he withdrew the battle phase, he kept teasing and taunting Katarina as well. He also teased Sonia and Kyouko in their mind, highlighting their unawareness of his invisible presence during their investigation, and it implied that to be a clue of ignorance. Michael tried to use it to break Sonia's mind as well, showing his superiority of knowledge as well as wisdom among her. *'Phase 2:' Powerless. **The second phase, which was more disturbing than the first one, was meant to weaken the Team Witness and it was more obvious in the climax of battle. The face of Rentaro went sallow when he arrived in Michael's illusion's world, hinting he was afraid since it was caused by the sudden fear that Michael poured into his heart. In his shadow form prestened by the battle, Michael was gigantic, and his eyes also glowed in a shade of yellow. Aside from the color, Michael manipulate his enemies' fear and love as something to weaken their strength and will power, so that he could break their mind and swallow them into the darkness, preventing them from stopping the Hoseman. He also tried to weaken their will power by threatening them with a twisted choice - between oblivion or alive to see their beloved people or greatest fear to become one with the Legion and torn the world apart. *'Phase 3:' Hatred. **The most savage and disturbing battle is the final phase of the battle against Michael, since Michael was fought in his rampage form and already lost his sanity. Suffering from a disturbing breakdown, the vermillion blood of Michael began savagely attack Team Witness. This battle phase is the only battle phase that Michael did not just try to destroy Team Witness mentally, but also physically and swallowed them in his flesh and blood made of hate itself, making the phase more dangerous for Katarina and Ichabod. The infinite blood monsters Michael produced also symbolized the hatred in his heart had now went no bounds, and the body parts of Michael (eyes, hands and faces) of Michael also attack his enemies personally and directly, all in a spite of hate. Michael even shouted out his hatred to Katarina and her friends to express it, outright declared his own hate. Intrestingly, unlike the symbols of first two phases that Michael tried to reveal from his enemies' heart, the symbol of the final battle is exactly within the heart of Michael himself. ''Personal information ''All personal informations of Michael, such as his hobbies, his favorite things, etc * Favorite colors: **''Red, gold, silver, green, black and white'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Nearly all kinds of foods, especially French cuisine, Beijing snacks and Cantonese cuisine, but despised spicy food very much'' *''Favorite cloths:'' **''Papal attire, military suites and Green Meanie costume'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Extending his own knowledge, reading, conquesting the world, spliting his souls to corrupt people, raising Hell on Earth, destroying the old order to build his new order of dystopia, raising chaos for chaos' sake, arson, drowning, spreading dictatorship, deception, teasing others, pretend to be sane (good at it), listening to classical music, listening to some specific pop music, listening to opera, torture his opponents in cruel ways, crossing Moral Event Horizons, poisoning'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''Moloch, The Fallen's Essence, Carissa, Ancitif, Melancholia (former lover), Lidvia Lorenzetti, Corrupted Hypnos, Atticus Nevins, Theo Galavan, the Devil himself, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Serilda of Abaddon, the Headless Horseman, Terra of the Left '' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Katarina Couteau, La Folia Rihavein, Acqua of the Back, Carl Robinson, Ichabod Crane, August Corbin, Maria Arzonia, Sister Mary Eunice, Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Reverend Alfred Knapp, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Sonia Nevermind, Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ghost Rider, Elsa the Snow Queen '' *''Likes:'' **''Time travel, history alteration, ruling Catholic Church, Crusades, fanaticism, cult of personality, despair, pain, suffering, faithless, blasphemy, chaos, Stalinism, hypocricy, Nazism, Fasicism, the suffering of heroes, war, death, conquest, famine, poverty, corruption, Satanism, dark magic, arts, cultural things, disharmony, carnage, torture, slavery, imperialism, feudalism, Dark Ages, cunning people, explore, lies, dystopia, conflicts, manipulations, darkness, tears, sadness, screams, fear, incrimination, singing and dancing, the Hell itself, militarism'' *''Religion:'' **''Devil worshipping under the shell of his own Fallen Catholic Church'' *''Hates:'' **''Rules, prank, bullies, harvest, spoiled children, homosexuals, abortion, fame-seekers, angels, God, hope, love, prostitutes, socialism, communism, Maoism, heaven, light, heat, being hated, sick jokes, harmony, Catholists, utopia, empathy, Orthodox clergies, protestans, Christians, Muslims, Jews, Third World, goldiggers, spicy foods, saved souls, peace, simple-minded villains, children, all life, greedy people, egotists who kept bragging themselves, mad robots'' *''Political types:'' **''Imperialism, Nazism and Fascism'' *''Favorite musics:'' **''Opera, orchestra and Gothic music that pleased him'' *''Age:'' **''24 (in 2036)'' *''Gender:'' **''Male'' *''Hated allies:'' **''Eckidina KnightWalker, Junko Enoshima, Misogi Kugawama, King Hamdo, Lady Van Tassel, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Arzonia Brothers, Psyllis Peach, Vizeran DeVir, Hubert Zodiak'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Laura Stuart, Erza Mills, Grace Dixon, Darth Hades, Malice Do'Urden, Aryana Westcott, Fiamma of the Right, Jeremy Crane, Abbie Mills, Jenny Mills, Katrina Crane, God himself, Pandora, Betsy Ross, the Hidden One, Jasmine Porcelain, Zadkiel, Diana Thomas, Molly Thomas / Lara, Valindra Shadowmantle, Emperor Mateus, Biagio Busoni, Pietro Yogdis'' ''Equipment *' The Grand Grimoire' - The black magic book written by the infamous English occultist, John Dee, and contained several spells including the Traveler's Spell and the Spell of Resurrection. **Even though it could unleash its horrendous power, the Grand Grimorie could not unleash its full power since there are some very few pages missing at a point of time before 2036. These pages will be later retrieved by Michael during his time in Sleepy Hollow from Corbin's files during ''Conquest Arc took place. *'' Blood Moon Wicked Pendant'' - The pendant was formerly worn by Serilda, which will grant its owner demonic power and mutation if it was tainted by its owner's blood. At some point, Moloch gave the pendant to Michael after they made their deal. After Micheal was wounded, the pendant permanently merged with him, making him to turn into the full Blood Moon Wicked Rampage and damaged his mental state severely. *''Poisonous Darts'' - Michael used Mikan Tsumiki's toxic and brilliance to make her produce some kind of new toxin to make its victims decay instantly and released toxic fumes, causing great amount of causalities in the area. Michael killed many KnightWalker officers and Novosic soldiers by using this, and he also killed some Anglican nuns he captured in his Neo Inquisition prison. ''Abilities *'Telekinesis''' *'Teleportation' *'Accurate memories' *'Spellcasting' *'Soul spliting' - Michael could split his souls indefinitely to control living and the dead, corrupting their soul and granting them a fate worse than death of becoming one with the Legion. *'Paradise Lost' - Launches the opponent high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then holds their limbs fixed as it drives them back into the ground. *'Ultimate Sacrifice' - Produces a three-dimensional magic circle as a glowing orb of holiness and evilness and confines the opponent within, where it has a 50/50 chance of being either completely annihilated, or suffering great damage. *'Gift of Darkness' - Summons a damaging storm of darkness. *'Terrible Dance' - Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick. *'Deadly Roll' - Attacks with a graceful roundhouse kick of magic. *'Tide of Despair' - Exhales a flame of destruction which purifies everything. *'Divine Atonement' - Fires a light of annihilation from the papal staff. *'Dimension Slasher' - Summoned sharp claws that can pierce dimensional walls to attack. *'Wrath of Darkness' - Uses the papal staff to emit a ray of destruction. *'Bloodlust Aura' - Michael can project an aura of killing intent and bloodlust, including aggression and brutality. The effect may be caused by purely physical or mental means, or a combination of both. This can make allies blood-thirsting and better killings. * Haemokinetic Powers - Upon gaining powers from Blood Moon Wicked, Michael could use many kinds of Blood Magic, and he preferred to combine Blood with high tempreture since it is more destructive. In his standard form, this will never harm himself or his clothes even if his body tempreture will be very high when unleashing this power. **'Boiling Blood' - Michael could make the blood within his enemy to boil and thus killing them by it. However, he did not use this on Katarina since he would not like to kill her quite so suddenly. **'Flammable Blood' - When Michael cut his palm and made his blood flow, he made his blood burn as he wished and he threw the fire balls made by his flammable blood to Katarina and Kyouko during their first phase of fight in Trinity Church. **'Acidic Blood' - The body of Blood Moon Wicked - S, the red eyes of Blood Moon Wicked Clones and the eyes of Blood Moon Wicked - M can spray acidic blood when bursted, and the explosion could push the enemy away. Also, the enemy will suffer damage from acidic blood. ** Blood Vortex Creation - Michael generate vortexes composed of blood. The vortex can be projected as a long ranged attack or as a tornado of blood for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. **'Blood Armor' - Michael can form armor around their body or a shape it from organic material for protection and physical boost. With training by himself, he could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, chains, transportation, even constructs of the element. **'Blood Creatures Creation' - Michael could create demonic creatures with his blood. In his rampage mode, Michael could even made the clones of him out from his hot blood. **'Blood Generation' - Michael can infinitely generate blood, whether by drawing from already existing blood (his, others or separate from the bodies), or by manifesting it from anywhere he wants. ''Power level Forms Human Form Shadow Form During his second confrontation with Team Witness when they confrontated in the illusion world he created, Michael presented his Blood Moon Wicked Standard Form at first, but then he turned into a gigantic and shadowy monster while maintaining his human shape. In this form, Michael presented a prototype of his Legion Form by creating false illusions in the forms of many deceased or presumed deceased individuals, like Eugen Katsuragi, August Corbin, Jin Kirigiri, Alfred Knapp, Katrina Crane and Mary Wells, that were all nothing but puppets controlled by his mind. When Team Witnesses saw through Michael's lies, Michael turned into a shadowy dome that swallowed nearly everyone, but Katarina had met the soul of Maria Arzonia in her mind palace. With the help of Maria's soul, Katarina managed to regained her confidence and encouraged everyone before breaking Michael's dome of shadows. Michael attempted to tempt people to giving up, people began to fight back after inspired by Katarina's word and Sister Mary Eunice managed to break a hole on Michael's shadow form, releasing numerous demonic spirits as the form was destroyed for now, revealing Michael's true body which was human-sized. Blood Moon Wicked - Standard Being the most human-like form in Micheal's Blood Moon Wicked Forms, Michael's '''Blood Moon Standard Form' is Michael's true body during Ichabod & Abbies struggle with Serilda and Katarina and her friends tried to run away from Michael's attack. Micheal took this form after brushing a little of his blood on the Blood Moon Wicked pendant. In this form, Michael becomes a white-haired man with black suit and surrounded by blood-stained chains, and he can sink or surface from the pool of blood as he wish, so that he can teleport himself within the blood pool he made. The form's major weakness has two: One with the heat/fire and another concerned with Michael's puppet, Serilda, as Michael will feel the pain that Serilda felt. After Ichabod and Abbie ignited the dynamites within the tunnel which killed Serilda for the second and final time, Michael's standard Blood Moon Wicked Form sunk into the pool of blood and distorted / regenterated into Blood Moon Wicked - M. After Michael's apparent defeat, however, he managed to restore his standard form and returned back to Vatican to announce his papacy. ''Blood Moon Wicked Rampage - Non-standard Blood Moon Wicked - S (blood demon clones) The '''Blood Moon Wicked - S' is the smallest type of Blood Moon Wicked's non-standard form (aka Rampage Mode) and the only type that can be destroyed with conventional firearms, though it takes quite a while. They appear as gooey versions of Michael's human form, and do not attack directly. Instead, they periodically grow boils full of acidic blood on their bodies, which burst when an opponent gets too near or when they are shot. They are incredibly resilient to damage and will continue to attack even when reduced to a head and lower torso. The best way to get rid of them is to weaken them with fire to the arms, head and upper torso, then get the resulting walking legs to kneel to open them up for a melee attack. It is worth noting that these blood demonic manifestations cannot be permanently destroyed. They simply melt into the red goo that constitutes them and are absorbed back into Michael's body. It is also worth noting that there are even smaller variants of Blood Moon Wicked which appear as three red eyes on a nodule. These are destroyed in a single hit. However, being too close to them can result in damage, as the eyes are filled with acidic blood. ''Blood Moon Wicked - M The '''Blood Moon Wicked - M' is a bizarre manifestation that appears as Micheal's spreading blood rapidly takes over the underground tunnel. It shows up in two forms: either a mass of arms growing out of the wall or a smiling Michael face with twitching eyes. The arms are little more than a nuisance and will slow his enemies down, but when coupled with a Face Michael they become exceedingly dangerous, as they will hold Katarina in place while the Face Michael devours her when comes closer to her The face is both disturbing and dangerous, as when it is approached it will quickly split into a three-lobed maw and chomp at the nearest threat. This can be prevented with constant gunfire, which will make it flinch, but it cannot be destroyed unless lightening a gunpowder barrel beside it. ''Blood Moon Wicked - L After Serilda's final destruction when Ichabod ignited some of the dynamites within the tunnel, Michael suffered from the sheer injury from Serilda's body that caused him great pain, and that also distorted his true body (standard form) and make it sink into the blood pool out of his will. However, this is not an end, since Micheal's true body will distorted into a gigantic face known as '''Blood Moon Wicked - L' that blocked Ichabod and his friend's way of escaping. This is Michael's one of the strongest forms and also the most disturbing form yet. It seems to be a direct manifestation of Anti-Christ itself, created to confront the Team Witness personally. In this form, Michael lost his composure once and for all, yelling that he hated Team Witness and would kill them, and his sheer insanity can never be reverse even after this form was destroyed. In this form, Michael had finally revaled his heart of madness under his handsome face and benevolent mask, revealing his true self as nothing but a insane, emotional and angry monster. It cannot be destroyed by conventional gunfire, this will only cause temporary damage that will quickly heal. It attacks by creating Blood Moon Wicked - S troops and by overinflating its eyes with blood, which burst and spray acid in a wide radius. In this form Micheal is nigh invincible, but the thinness of his distorted body proves to be his downfall when Katarina strucks a hole in his face with the Spear of Virtue (heated) and Ichabod destroys the remaining dynamites behind him with the old corssbow with fire arrows, breaking the monstrous face apart, burning and shattering the rest of Micheal's blood-stained flesh, and ending Michael's insanity for a while. After this form was destroyed, Michael's bodiless soul managed to cheat Leohart once again and retreat back to 2036 while regenerating his flesh, turning back into his standard Blood Moon Wicked Form, but not before vowing revenge on Katarina. ''Legion Form *''Main article: Michael Langdon's Legion Michael's Legion Form (also known as Moloch's Zealots, Michael Clones and Zillions Souls in One) is one of the secondary main antagonistic factions of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) and the right-hand faction of the United Kingdom of America, Moloch's Dark Empire in an alternate world. They took form after the end of Anti-Christ Saga, when Michael Langdon splited his soul into zillions of pieces in an attempt to trigger more mischives after being defeated and sent to Hell, forming numerous demonic ghosts that can possess people and influnced the Saga 6-13 of the whole story. The ghosts spreads themselves all over Multi-Universe like virus and kept corrupting people like spreading infectious disease, but many of them remain in Earth and time & space in order to harm every Michael's enemy and possess their close friends. They even have ability to harm saved souls. The demonic ghosts were all controlled by Michael, who watched everything while being tortured in the seventh floor of Hell, and continue assisting Moloch to destroy Team Witness, keep breaching realities, changing history and even secretly trying to outrank Moloch and enslave the whole Multi-Universe. After the final battle of humanity and saved souls against Moloch, the remaining fragment ghosts of Michael retreated into darkness right after Moloch's defeat, but they are still waiting for the chance for them to strike back again and waiting to continue Michael Langdon's endless madness through billions of years. Even after Isaac Westcott's defeat, Michael's Legion still exist anywhere in Multi-Universe. ''Sorensen Form - Final Fusion Form *''See: Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince '' Allies Master #Moloch (formerly)'' #''The Devil'' 1Moloch-at-War 612x961top-700x400.jpg Satan-the-devil1.jpg ''Companions #The Fallen's Essence (formerly)'' #''Eckidina KnightWalker (formerly)'' #''Misogi Kugawama (formerly)'' #''Sonia Nevermind (deceived; formerly)'' #''Junko Enoshima'' #''Ultimate Despair (formerly)'' #''Melancholia (deceived; formerly)'' #''Emperor Tathagata Killer'' #''King Hamdo'' #''Terra of the Left'' #''Katarina Couteau (deceived; formerly)'' #''La Folia Rihavein (deceived; formerly)'' #''August Corbin (deceived; formerly)'' #''Reverend Alfred Knapp (deceived; formerly)'' #''Sister Mary Eunice (deceived; formerly)'' #''Mana Takamiya (deceived; formerly)'' #''Asuha Chigusa (deceived; formerly)'' #''Adam Frankenstein (deceived; formerly)'' #''Acqua of the Back (deceived; formerly)'' #''Poison Ivy (deceived; formerly)'' #''Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse'' #''Lady Van Tassel'' #''Serilda of Abaddon'' T_Hades_Skin3_Cardi.png Ajimu najimi by codegeman-d4rp2wi.png Kumagawa.Misogi.full.1062673.jpg Sonia nevermind danganronpa and super danganronpa 2 drawn by sakuyu sample-f9346e79865490da136e3e88b5560a2c.jpg Junko's grin.jpg Ultimate-Despair-dangan-ronpa-39801994-500-262.jpg Jeanne alter and ruler fate grand order and fate series drawn by shiguru sample-0a2001f61e30bd3704d744c057a78b86.jpg Emperor Tathagata Killer123445363337.png 005-Hamdo.jpg Terra profile.jpg Katarina Couteau Westcott.png La Folia Rihavein A.png August Corbin.png MV5BMTEyMTM5MjI4NDFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDUxNzc0NDEx. V1 .jpg 11.-Sister-Mary-Eunice-American-Horror-Story-Asylum gallery primary.jpg Chara mana.jpg Asuha-42.jpg Poison Ivy-0.jpg Four horseman SH.png Lady Van Tassel smile.png Serilda.png ''Servants ''Most of the Catholic servants, cardinals as well as priests are brainwashed. Only few of them still had their free will and was willingly to support Michael as the Pope. #''Carissa (brainwashed)'' #''Vento of the Front (brainwashed; formerly)'' #''Fiamma of the Right (brainwashed; formerly)'' #''Lidvia Lorrenzetti (brainwashed; formerly)'' #''Biagio Busoni (brainwashed; formerly)'' #''Aleister Crowley (brainwashed)'' #''Paula Souwauski'' #''Francesco di Medici'' #''Katherine Sforza (betrayed)'' #''Petros Orsini'' Carissa Profile 2.png Vento of the Front Manga.jpg Fiamma profile.jpg Lidvia lorenzetti 18882.jpg Biagio Manga.jpg Aleisb6.jpg Paula_Souwauski.jpg Francesco_di_Medici.jpg 48540923dd54564e1ae4cbbeb2de9c82d0584fb7.jpg Brother_Petros_manga.jpg ''Goals LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga & The Corbin Files '' * Kill Billie Dean Howard (succeeded) *''Become a companion of Moloch (succeeded)'' *''Become a warmonger in World War III (succeeded)'' *''Capture Hypnos (succeeded)'' *''Frame La Folia Rihavein (failed)'' *''Make La Folia return to the world's attention, including Aldegyr Kingdom (completed by the Fallen)'' *''Manipulate Dr. Frankenstein, Aerisi Kalinoth and Eckidina to make experimental monsters (succeeded)'' *''Kill Dr. Frankenstein (succeeded)'' *''Become a "noble" man with good publictity (succeeded)'' *''Manipulate Ultimate Despair (completed)'' *''Force Sonia Nevermind to do his work forever (failed)'' *''Brainwash the vital people in Catholic Church (succeeded)'' *''Frame Acqua of the Back for a murder (failed)'' *''Light up English Civil War (succeeded)'' *''Destroy Sky Bus 365 and capture Rentaro Satomi (failed)'' *''Get the Grand Grimoire (succeeded)'' *''Become the Pope (succeeeded)'' *''Wage war in Europe behind the curtain (succeeded)'' *''Make Carissa usurp the British Throne (failed)'' *''Outrank Eckidina KnightWalker in his plan (succeeded)'' *''Absorb with the Blood Moon Wicked and become supreme (indirectly succeded)'' *''Kill Katarina Couteau (failed)'' *''Kill Junko Enoshima (failed)'' *''Kill Ichabod Crane (failed)'' *''Kill Sonia Nevermind (failed)'' *''Kill La Folia Rihavein (failed)'' *''Banish Sister Mary Eunice to Hell (failed)'' *''Summon the Horseman of Death to kill Corbin (succeeded)'' *''Force Kyouko to kill Sonia via manipualting Terra (failed)'' *''Killed Matthai Reese (via Terra; completed)'' *''Fake his own suffer from attack to win support (succeded)'' *''Create a New Timeline by reversing Moloch's death under Henry Parrish's hand (succeeded)'' *''Kill Rentaro Satomi (failed)'' *''Give outsiders false illusions of being brainwashed by Crowley (succeeded)'' ''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA * 'Watch Eckidina and Katarina's fight while maintain his own power stablized (succeeded)' *Manipulate the war and outrank the KnightWalker Family (sort of completed)'' *''Prevent Fallen Roman Catholic Church falls apart from World War III (succeeded)'' *''Waiting for Eckidina's transformation into Diabla so that he can control her again without realizing the following consequence. (Eckidina transformed into Diabla, but Michael cannot control her anymore)'' **''Michael had forseen the transformation of Eckidina into Diabla via a vision, but he cannot forseen the existence of Fallen and his participate of this plot since at that time, he was unawared of Balam Alliance at that time.'' *''Manipulate the Order of Terror (failed)'' *''Kill Aleister Crowley (completed)'' *''Destroy Orthodox Church (completed)'' *''Purge the "heathens" within Vatican alongside the Order of Terror (completed)'' *''Stregnthen his omnipotence (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge the major mastermind behind the Order of Terror (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge the Balam Alliance (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge Deus.Ex.Machina Industries (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge Sith Empire (succeeded)'' *''Acknowledge Triggers Hell (succeeded)'' *''Destroy Novosic Kingdom (completed)'' *''Indirectly benefit himself by devouring humanity's fear from the impact caused by Diabla's crimes (completed)'' *''Defeat Diabla when he realize that her power is far beyond his imagination (completed)'' *''Regain the Christian World's trust (succeded)'' *''Survive World War III (succeeded)'' *''Making false illusions of being redeemed while planning his next move (partly succeeded; deceived everyone expect Katarina, her friends and remaining former Ultimate Despair members)'' ''Order of Strawberry Spin-off *Manipulate Lord Helio and Order of Florish (suceeded)'' *''Help Lord Helio to corrupt the former heroine, Selina Strawberry, into an insane fruit cultist leader (suceeded)'' *''Become the real leader of Order of Florish (suceeded)'' *''Strengthen his New Timeline (suceeded)'' *''Make Lord Helio bow to Moloch (suceeded)'' *''Summon the Withering Mourner (suceeded)'' ''Harvest Saga *Restart the Ten Commandsment Killing (failed)'' *''Banish Lord Helio and take away his sun energy (completed)'' ''Anti-Christ Saga * 'Manipulate the Borgias to take control of the Dark Ages (completed)' *Become one with Nether Sorenssen the Demon Prince (completed)'' *''Take over Rodrigo Borgia and worsen the Borgia's tyranny (completed)'' *''Revive Fiamma of the Right and make him his mindless puppet (completed)'' *''Revive Terra of the Left and make him his mindless puppet (completed)'' *''Revive Acqua of the Back and make him his mindless puppet (failed)'' *''Revive Vento of the Front and make her his mindless puppet (completed)'' *''Kill Rodrigo Borgia (indirectly succeded)'' *''Kill Lucrezia Borgia (failed)'' *''Possess Fiamma of the Right and rebuild God's Right Seat (completed)'' *''Kill Ichabod in Fiamma's body (failed)'' *''Kill Cesare Borgia (indirectly succeded)'' *''Kill Bruce Wayne (failed)'' *''Take over the Order of St. Dumas (succeeded)'' *''Make Azrael his vessel to destroy the entire Gotham (succeded in taking over Azreal but failed to destroy Gotham)'' *''Kill James Gordon (failed)'' *''Kill the past Katrina Crane (failed)'' *''Kill the past Ichabod Crane (failed)'' *''Destroy Reality Council (failed)'' *''Overthrow Moloch's Rule after destroying the Team Witnesses for him (failed)'' *''Destroy Sith Empire (failed)'' *''Kill Darth Hades (failed; influence erased)'' *''Reverse the defeat of Darth Hades before killing him (failed; influence erased)'' *''Spread his soul fragment after his death (completed)'' *''Avoid himself from being wiped out for eternity (completed)'' ''Posthumous - Legion *Corrupt every living beings in Multi-Universe and made them his puppets once and for all (ongoing)'' *''Help Moloch to win the war (failed)'' *''Corrupt Ichabod Crane via music box (failed)'' *''Corrupt the Team Witness (failed)'' *''Escaped the Hell (completed after Leohart's demise)'' ''LOTM: Destiny Theme songs 'Main Theme' Vocal Song 'Theme 1' 'Battle OST - Blood Moon Wicked VS. Katarina' 'Theme 2' Quotes As a "Hero" *"Do you know? Romans don't buckle under strong pressure, and neither will I. We have seen this savage attack already. This is utterly an act of terrorism, a revenge from KnightWalkers for me foiling their plan last night, but I am not afraid of them at all. We will not be intimidated by the scum... that seek to reduce this great city of Rome to ruins."'' *''"To be honest, recently, I went back to New Orleans for two days since I don't know if a killer can become a Pope and I need to atone since I killed someone anyway. However, after knowing Junko had turned out to be alive and Katarina and her friends had disappeared, I went back immediately and helped the Church in searching Katarina and pursuing Junko. I did not declare my candidacy officially since I was trying to be modest these days, and I think I can find Katarina and her friends before the vote officially begins. However, after this day, I changed my mind. Those wicked KnightWalkers are forcing my hands! If the bad guys want to stop me running, if they want to force my hands, well, then I guess I got no choice... I will run for Pope."'' ''As a Villain * ''"You don't understand. You are not lonely anymore, Atticus. August Corbin doesn't deserve to be your friend. I do. This is a beginning of a whole new era. The world will be the puppet of eternal darkness, and no one will ever prevent it from coming. All you need to do, is trust me, with all you had..." *''"I hope this clarifies the chain of command, Misogi. Now, after I made a careful investigation, I believe there are still 13 people at large - three schoolgirls, Corbin's aprrentice and her sister, a false heroic bishop, a ghost nun, two monsters with free will, a mad princess, a warlock priest, a schoolboy and a self-righteous detective, but not for long! I hope they all BURN outside!"'' *''"The answer is here, right here, staring you in the face."'' *''"Looking for me, Herr Kommadar? Welcome to China."'' *''"Huh, you remember this, right? ... Yes, this is the KnightWalker visitor card! It's just a souvenir I gained when I stole your wallet. You are resorceful, La Folia. Now, say your prayers... We may never see each others ever again."'' ''As Blood Moon Wicked (stablized) & Pope *"From the ashes of the old order and the fire of the old era, I will rise a new world brighter than before."'' *''"Still haven't had enough, huh? Even after losing all your minions - again? With your reputation within your kingdom before the war, I gotta say, I'd hate to a member of your citizens, Sonia! But where are my manners? I mean, really, I should be... 'Thanking' your men for being such - good - test subjects."'' *"You're right. It is. The full Blood Moon is about to arrive next night... and Demonic Redcoats will flood the streets. Déjà vu, girls, the Horseman revisited, but this time... it won't be just one town. '''It will be the whole world!'"'' *''"You got me unexpectedly... Well played. But... no one can stop the Horseman... now..."'' *''"There will be only five existence in the world after the war is over - Angel, Demon Queen, war, power... and me. All of the existence in the world will bow to me and calls me Their Holiness. Now, everyone in the world shall witness my coronation. My long time dream has finally come true... No more pretense, no more heroic motives, no more faith. Two billions people will hail me. 131 nations and regions will kneel in front of me! Today, finally... THE CITY OF VATICAN IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"'' *''"So, Carl, you are Firenza Junior."'' *''(under the guise of Lady Van Tassel contacting Ichabod') "I received some very interesting intel on you, Mr. Crane, intel that will greatly influence your future. Curious?"'' *''"And your family will blame you."'' *''"I know everything about you, Mr. Robinson. Everything. I know what is it you're looking for... A world of chaos, am I right?"'' *''"Thanks for the scream, sisters, but that's not enough. Here's something to remember me by."'' *''"Does that robot ever have a heart? Does it ever have a soul? It is unbelievable that it dared to treat its prisoners in such a brutal way. We have more civilized way to do human experiments if we need to. It's just... utterly unbelievable..."'' *''"Split her in half... mentally."'' *''"If that is the only way, I have no choice then... I will bring this task to you, to you - Cardinal Aleister Crowley. That dreadful robot needs to respect us, respect magic, respect the true meaning of the papal might! If he refuses... you will destroy him."'' *''"I will use demonic way to alter the Christianity order, and the Catholic Church will eventually join the KnightWalkers. No matter how you resist this, Sonia, that Eckidina will still be pleased to let me join her! You know why? Because we both have dark sides..."'' *''"Unlike his sister, Elizard, who is a respected leader as a matter of fact, Duke Firenza was a colossal imbecile, a fool who wants to runs the royalty with money, a devil who loved beauties instead of his motherland... and he is your father, Carl... which makes you heir to a special blood type."'' *''"Sorry, Aleister... but I need to 'borrow' your head... without returning it, period."'' *''"Diabla, Diabla, Diabla... you are so wonderful, so wonderful that I hated to destroy you."'' *''"Ahahaha... you pitiful weaklings! Even your strongest warriors succumb like lambs to the slaughter. Your turn will come. Hate will turn you all against one another until this whole world burns."'' *''"Come, lambs... come and face your demise! The hatred inside you drives your hunt for me. You are already mine. Give in. The more you fight, the more your hatred broils within you. Everything that you are is MINE to destroy!"'' ''As Blood Moon Wicked (rampage) *"OH! AHH! AHHHHH! AEGRHHHHHHERAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!..... Get over yourself! Help me!? Argh! I am destinied to be the future Pope! I don't need help from anyone! My plans are not failing! They are THRIVING! URGH!"'' *''"Soon, the entire fragile shell of this freakish time... and this filthy society... will COLLAPSE!!! After that, do you people know what will left in this world? Hehehe... hehehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHA! HAHA! NOTHING!!! HELL WILL RISE, AND CHAOS WILL REIGN!!!!! AND I, MICHAEL LANGDON, WILL BE THE KING OF A NEW WORLD!!!!!"'' *''"I... am... Michael Langdon..."'' *''"Constance... Constance..."'' *''"I HATE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"'' *''"I AM MICHAEL LANGDON! INDESCRUCTABLE! INDOMINABLE! UNDENIABLE! I! AM! THE! FUTURE! POPE! FOR ETERNITY!!! ME!!! DIE!!!!!"'' *''"YOU - ARE - A - PRETENDER!!!"'' *''"DIE, YOU FREAK! YOU MORON!!!"'' *''"You cannot kill me. I am supreme. I am so great. I am immortalized."'' *''"IT ISN'T OVER, THE RED HAIRED DEMON! I - WILL - FIND YOU!!!"'' ''As Legion *"I, Michael Langdon, or we Legion, shall raise Hell in this Multi-Universe and bathe in CORRUPTION!"'' *''"Do you miss me? I miss ALL of you!"'' *''"No, no, I am not Diana! I am Michael Langdon, and now I am holding the Third Witness and her dear daughter in my grasp. "'' *''"If I'm going to die, then I'll make sure the world you love dies with me!"'' *''"My Legion is formed, Crane."'' *''"I am always here watching you, Crane, through zillions of eyes. The torture in Hell is like luxury to me."'' ''Quotes about Michael *"You see I will not buy these whole... uber-villain nonsense. You see if he want to wear hood, he could wear hood. It is Sleepy Hollow. Nobody cares, right? We are all suffered by his hands - including me, you, Maria... and now Katarina who trust him most! Michael must die." - Sonia Nevermind'' *''"Michael Langdon, ironically named after the archangel, was turned out to be an Anti-Christ. I was searching for the infant of Michael but I found nothing yet. It seemed like he was born with some power that blocked my magical sight. It was absolutely frightening to think about a child that could wreck havoc upon the Earth, and I and my friends who formed the Team Witness had a hard time dealing with him and his evil plan as soon as he revealed his true nature. We once considered him an ally, but turns out we were dead wrong. He is one of our worst enemies yet." - Sister Mary Eunice '' *''"Our new Pope is always a serious man. He will never joking about enforcing his duty. He will never joking about raising Hell." - Katherine Sforza'' *''"No orders coming from Pope Michael would be a sin." - Francesco Di Medici'' *''"His Holiness had ordered several more and handed them in the hand of Mother Superior Melancholia and the Neo Inquisition... He had them tortured, had them deformed, had them killed by fire and toxin... I have never heard of a Pope in history who executed the execution by himself. He was unconventinal. I admire him. I prefer him than Fosenca or Matthai Reese. Endorsing him was one the best things I've done ever in my own life... probably the top one." - Sister Paula'' ''List of Victims '(The victims' status is only their status after being killed/tormented by Michael, not their current status. Even so, the ghost will be considered as deceased.)' * Vivien Harmond † - Killed by giving birth to him *His nanny † - Stabbed *Several kids and bullies in his school † - In different methods, like drowning *Lawrence Howard † - Strucked on the wall *666 police & citizens † - Burned *Billie Dean Howard † - Tortured, mutilated and later hanged *Constance Langdon † - Hanged *Kristoff's parents † *Kristoff - Stabbed (survived) *John Lowe (ghost) † - Threatening *Igor (Dr. Frankenstein's former assistant) † - Sliced his throat and fed his corpse to animals *Dr. Frankenstein † - Suffered from the experiment's outcome and killed by Terra *Aerisi Kalinoth - Suffered from the experiment's outcome *La Folia Rihavein - Incrimination and deception *Several workers who tried to dismantle Braircliff † *Junko Enoshima - Stabbing her with spears (survived) *Biagio Busoni - Allow Junko to slice off his ear and brainwash him * Sonia Nevermind - Deception and threatening *Numerous casualities in Eurotunnel Bombing † *Casualities in English Civil War † *Lidvia Lorenzetti - Brainwash *Carissa - Brainwash *Several KnightWalker Alliance soldiers † - Poisoned with toxic darts *Hajime Hinata - Tortured and make him into Izuru *The whole Ultimate Despair *Two old citizens † - Stabbed *Fiamma of the Right - Brainwash and hand mutilation, later tortured for disobedience *Matthai Reese † - Attack by Michael & later killed by Terra *Pietro Yogdis - Incrimination and "protective" imprisonment *Agata † - Killed by a brainwashed Lidvia *Acqua of the Back - Incrimination *Maria Arzonia † - Burned (survived) and indirectly turned her into a Cyborg, causing her to die in process *Melancholia - Tormented her with a split personality and made her as a decoy *Patriarch Krans R. Tsarskiy † - Stabbed by Melanchola (survived) and later stabbed by Melancholia once again to his death *Several Anglican nuns † - Tortured and poisoned *Katarina Couteau - Deception, torture *August Corbin † - Killed by the Horseman of Death *Misogi Kugawama - Torture, threat, abuse and letting Ancitif possessed him *Jeremy Stevens Furth † - Burned by Serilda *Kyouko Kirigiri - Shot and tortured (survived) *Alfred Knapp † - Beheaded by the Horseman *The whole Team Witness - Attempted to destroy in the battle several times *A Spanish priest - Brutally killed with a pair of scissors '(More coming soon!)' Posthumously - Legion's possessing & corrupting influence * Diana Thomas - Cleansed *Lady Crane (soul) † - Released *Balthus Van Tassel (soul) † - Released *Malcom Dreyfuss † - Corrupted & destroyed *Sophie Foster † - Corrupted & destroyed *Daniel Reynolds † - Corrupted & destroyed *Gabriel Van Tassel † - Corrupted & destroyed *4,444 Hexenmeister agents and their supporters † - Corrupted & destroyed *Hubert Zodiak † - Corrupted & destroyed *Erza Mills - Cleansed *Elsa the Snow Queen - Cleansed *Every members of Wild Cards † - Corrupted & destroyed *2,000 Sith remnants † - Corrupted & destroyed *Some DEM soldiers † - Corrupted & destroyed by the forces of Alliance of Freedom *Jenny Mills - Cleansed *Molly Thomas - Cleansed *Calvin Riggs † - Corrupted & destroyed *Atticus Nevins † - Corrupted & destroyed *Ichabod Crane - Cleansed *More than 1.2 billions of souls being devoured and corrupted for eternity, and the numbers are still increasing † *Thousands of planets and galaxies became complete wastelands full of the Legion's puppet, and the numbers are still increasing... 'According to some records, by the time when the Cataclymistic War was over and The Fallen was finally destroyed, there were no less than 108,747,681,921,923,120,940,192,374,917,491,794,749,101 people being corrupted by the soul fragments of Michael and eventually turned into his puppets' 'Some of them were cleased, some were destroyed, and some were still at large and spread this kind of corrupting influence by many methods like committing suicide to spread the influence like plagues.' 'Therefore, the number is still INCREASING...' Gallery Symbolism & disguise LullabyClaw.jpg|Claw of the Anti-Christ? BlindDate.jpg|A horrible attack under the lake... by Michael Langdon? Historical Museum Chicago Fire.jpg|Half of Los Angeles was burned down by Michael's supernatural power in Halloween, 2022. Rubber Man.png|As Rubber Man Green Meanie.jpeg|As Green Meanie, one of his favorite disguises Ahs-s2-art-2.jpeg|As White Nun / Sister White Rose Antichrist by pedrodonini-d3dpcua.jpg Child Antichrist01 6762.png|As a human (child) 112 Afterbirth.jpg|Michael (right) after killing his nanny C0a9994543a98226b54f336b8a82b9014b90eb59.jpg 8b8126fa513d2697c527031155fbb2fb4216d877.jpg Young adult BloodChain.jpg|Michael after his demonic Mutation rs2_28_05_13_by_kutty_sark-d671ub5.png KranzHelmetless.png Anime-man-Favim.com-467869.jpg Fire spell modified by cloudminedesign-d6rqry1-jumping-assassin-hooded-figure.jpg Hooded figure.jpg Hooded Figure Avatar.jpg Cloaked-Figure.jpg Cloaked figure.jpg Creepy-smile.jpg Bishou showing his Judgement Ring.jpg Ringwraith speedpaint by leseraphin-d5qufmn.png Prussia.full.186814.jpg psycho_priest_by_fasslayer.png Edmond dantes fate grand order and fate series drawn by kouzuki kei sample-02a1670816f7087c6a5fe6c021b4c2d9.jpg Edmond dantes by gumdeong-d9xje6g.png Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.1983423.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2009209.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2047481.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.1984692.jpg Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.1995863.jpg Prussia.full.1830612.jpg Pope Form with_your_healing_hands_by_shawncoss-d309bse.jpg|Michael manipulating the Catholic Church Evil pope guy by meerin.png world_domination_pope_kristine_by_jenazia.jpg|Michael during his coronation Good message by ren sinclair-d5hwcp9.jpg Act38-34-alessandro.jpg Trinity.Blood.600.25728.jpg Anime Alessandro normal Trinity Blood 20-028.jpg trinity_blood___alessandro_xviii_by_enessakjonig-d77n4f4.jpg trinity_blood__pray_by_eternal_jesus-d6mnl31.jpg Alessandro_XVIII.jpg File_227.jpg Coronation.png Legion Demons by fasslayer.png|Michael's Legion Trivia AHS * Micheal is one of the most wanted candidates who might possibly return for Season 6 as an antagonist. Several teaser trailers of the sixth season of ''American Horror Story is possibly a hint of Anti-Christ theory might happen, and one of them (being the first teaser trailer) features a bassinet with a baby wailing, and a knife, sickle, and other deadly objects hanging from its mobile, a monstrous hand clutches the knife. * Michael is based on a minor character in American Horror Story: Murder House who possibly will become an important or even major villain in later seasons. * The reveal of the Anti-Christ is often considered to be one of the most surprising, the most disturbing and even the most shocking scenes ever in American Horror Story. * Micheal himself did not return in Hotel. However, Billie Dean Howard returned in Hotel''s epoligue, which set in 2022 when Micheal is ten years old. This implied that Billie Dean is yet to be Micheal's victim (if there is any possibility) even after the glimpse of the cruel fiend's nature started to appear. ** In that epilogue, everything seems fine. Therefore, the ten-year-old Anti-Christ is yet to show its horrid malevolence completely at that time (but it is just a theory). ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow * In this storyline, Michael has six fingers on each of his hands (12 fingers in all). * By the end of The Corbin Files, despite Michael's failure to bring Moloch's inflences into the future world as well as his failure in killing Katarina, Ichabod as well as their allies, he succeeded in becoming the Pope, which is his very first priority. Therefore, Michael is the very first main villain in CIS-verse who truly won at last after all the efforts to stop him. * The child Michael shared similiar appearance to his father, Tate. * Michael's true debut is in the second episode of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc, while disguised as the evil version of Peter Pan, and he is the hidden driven force of Eckidina & Frankenstein Sub Arc in the first season. ** As the Unknown Figure, he "debuted" in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Outcast. ** As himself (under his false hero mask), Michael "debuted" in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files - Chapitre Deux. * Michael can speak many language fluently, including French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and Latin. * Michael / Legion is one of the darkest villains in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being its fourth darkest antagonist. ** Moloch ** Lolth ** Hidden One ** Michael Langdon / Legion ** Emperor Mateus ** Jasmine Porcelain ** Lady Van Tassel ** James Patrick March ** Terra of the Left ** The Arzonia Brothers ** Psyllis Peach ** Tiamat ** Valindra Shadowmantle ** Ancitif ** Vanifer ** Melancholia ** Fiamma of the Right * He and Moloch are the only two tribulations that battled against Katarina Coteau. * Michael has more aliases than any villains in Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow except Moloch. However, Moloch does not take disguise, so Michael has the most amount of disguises than any other villains in the story. * The stroyline counterpart's Micheal can turn into a green reptilian creature similiar to the creature from Black Lagoon, and this is inspired by two American Horror Story season 6 trailers, "Lullaby" and "Blind Date". It is later revealed that he took the Green Meanie mantle as well. * Even if being Pure Evil, Michael still has some likeable quailities, like his mature, manipulative and cunning personality. He also despises Eckidina's spoiled nature despite being working with her. * Michael takes the mantle of most of the monstrous creatures and/or serial killers from AHS and both serial killers from Scream Queens. * Since the New Timeline and the birth of Fallen Roman Catholic Church is unchangeable even after Michael's child form was destroyed, Michael is ironically the only member of the 13 Tribulations who eventually gets his last laugh after demise. Real-life inspirations Michael's rule as the Fallen Pope is inspired by (and combined with) the crimes of eight most controversial popes recorded on The Bad Popes, which is a 1969 book by E. R. Chamberlin documenting the lives of eight of the most controversial popes (papal years in parentheses). ''Pope Stephen VI A310 Pope Stephen VI.jpg|Jean-Paul Laurens, ''Le Pape Formose et Étienne VII ("Pope Formosus and Stephen VII"), 1870. Note the latter is now called Pope Stephen VI. *'Pope Stephen VI' (896–897), who had been made bishop of Anagni by his preceedor Pope Formosus. The circumstances of his election are unclear, but he was sponsored by one of the powerful Roman families, the house of Spoleto, that contested the papacy at the time. Stephen is chiefly remembered in connection with his conduct towards the remains of Pope Formosus, his penultimate predecessor. The rotting corpse of Formosus was exhumed and put on trial in the so-called Cadaver Synod (or Synodus Horrenda) in January 897. The trial and scadal ended in Stephen's imprisonment and his death by strangling that summer. **Michael assassinated the former Pope. ''Pope John XII A310 Pope John XII.jpg *'Pope John XII''' (955–964) was related to the Counts of Tusculum and a member of the powerful Roman family of Theophylact which had dominated papal politics for over half a century. His pontificate became infamous for the alleged depravity and worldliness with which he conducted it. He gave land to a mistress, murdered several people, and was killed by a man who caught him in bed with his wife. **Michael abducted several female Anglican Church members in an attempt to abuse them, murder them and/or corrupt them with a bribe of land. ''Pope Benedict IX A310 Pope Benedict IX.jpg *'Pope Benedict IX''' (1032–1044, 1045, 1047–1048), born Theophylactus of Tusculum in Rome, was Pope on three occasions between October 1032 and July 1048. Aged approximately 20 at his first election, he is one of the youngest popes in history. He is the only man to have been Pope on more than one occasion and the only man ever to have sold the papacy. **Michael did not "sold" his papacy, but he planned bribed some corrupt clergies to win support to earn papacy. Therefore, he is sort of "buying" papacy. Anyway, they both committed simony. Fortunately, his plan was busted when a "laundry" in Sicily (owned by Novosic Kingdom) was hit by the former God's Right Seat (pre-corruption) and local police. ''Pope Boniface VIII Giotto - Bonifatius VIII.jpg|Pope Boniface VIII, fresco by Giotto di Bondone in the Basilica of St. John Lateran, Rome *'Pope Boniface VIII''' (1294–1303), who is lampooned in Dante's Divine Comedy. He organized the first Roman Catholic "jubilee" year to take place in Rome and declared that both spiritual and temporal power were under the pope's jurisdiction, and that kings were subordinate to the power of the Roman pontiff. Today, he is probably best remembered for his feuds with King Philip IV of France and Dante Alighieri, who placed the pope in the Eighth Circle of Hell in his Divine Comedy, among the simoniacs. **Like Boniface VIII, Michael was corrupt and untrustworthy. He was also destinied to be condemned in the Hell. ''Pope Urban VI A310 Pope Urban VI.jpg *'Pope Urban VI (1378–1389), who complained that he did not hear enough screaming when Cardinals who had conspired against him were tortured. He is so far the last pope to be elected from outside the College of Cardinals. His reign, which began shortly after the end of the Avignon Papacy, was marked by immense conflict between rival factions as part of the Western Schism. **Michael enjoyed hearing screaming while some clergies were tormented by Terra, and like Urban VI, he complained that he did not hear enough as well. Pope Alexander VI A310 Pope Alexander VI.jpg *Pope Alexander VI' (1492–1503), born '''Roderic Borgia', was Pope from 11 August 1492 until his death. He is one of the most controversial of the Renaissance popes, partly because he acknowledged fathering several children by his mistresses. Therefore his Italianized Valencian surname, Borgia, became a byword for libertinism and nepotism, which are traditionally considered as characterizing his pontificate. However, two of Alexander's successors, the also controversial pontiffs Sixtus V and Urban VIII, described him as one of the most outstanding popes since St. Peter. **Michael made many of his close companions into Bishops and Cardinals, but unlike Alexander VI, he had no children. ''Pope Leo X A310 Pope Leo X.jpg *'Pope Leo X''' (1513–1521), born Giovanni di Lorenzo de' Medici, was Pope from 9 March 1513 to his death in 1521. The second son of Lorenzo the Magnificent, ruler of the Florentine Republic, he was elevated to the cardinalate in 1489. He is probably best remembered for granting indulgences for those who donated to reconstruct St. Peter's Basilica, which practice was challenged by Martin Luther's 95 Theses. He borrowed and spent heavily. A significant patron of the arts, upon election Leo is alleged to have said, "Since God has given us the papacy, let us enjoy it". Under his reign, progress was made on the rebuilding of Saint Peter's Basilica and artists such as Raphael decorated the Vatican rooms. Leo also reorganised the Roman University, and promoted the study of literature, poetry and antiquities. He died in 1521 and is buried in Santa Maria sopra Minerva, Rome. He is the last pope not to have been in priestly orders at the time of his election to the papacy. **''IMPORTANT NOTES: Michael's traits was mostly insipired by Pope Leo X, and he adopted Pope Leo X's coat of arms since his line of Langdon Family was alledged to be a distant cousin of the extinct Medici Family. Pope Clement VII A310 Pope Clement VII.jpg *'Pope Clement VII''' (1523–1534), also a Medici, whose power-politicking with France, Spain, and Germany got Rome sacked. **Prior becoming the Pope, Michael worked with KnightWalker Family during World War III in order to win their support. While controlling his 12 fragments, Michael also worked with the Borgias and had many places in different eras sacked. ''Jim Jones James Warren "Jim" Jones (May 13, 1931 – November 18, 1978) was an American cult leader. Ordained as a Disciples of Christ pastor, Jones founded and led the Peoples Temple; he gained infamy due to the November, 1978 mass murder-suicide of 918 of its members in Jonestown, Guyana, the murder of Congressman Leo Ryan, and the ordering of four additional Temple member deaths in Georgetown, the Guyanese capital. Nearly three hundred children were murdered at Jonestown, almost all of them by poisoning. Jones died from a gunshot wound to the head; it is suspected his death was a suicide. Jones was born in Indiana and started the Temple there in the 1950s. He later moved the Temple to California in the mid-1960s, and gained notoriety with the move of the Temple's headquarters to San Francisco in the early 1970s. Li Hongzhi Li Hongzhi (Chinese: 李洪志; pinyin: Lǐ Hóngzhì) is the contreversial founder and spiritual leader of Falun Gong (or Falun Dafa), a "system of mind-body cultivation" in the qigong tradition. Li Hongzhi began his public teachings of Falun Gong on 13 May 1992 in Changchun, and subsequently gave lectures and taught Falun Gong exercises across China. In China, Falun Gong is considered as an illegal heretic organization. The organization was notorious for the self-immolation of its believers at Tian'an Men Square on January 23, 2001, causing 2 deaths and 3 people seriously burnt. It is officially considered as a heretic cult in China and Li Hongzhi's actions are considered illegal in mainland China as well. '?6?6?6?6?6?6 'Licencious' ?6?6?6?6?6?6' '?6?6?6?6?6 'Abonomate' ?6?6?6?6?6' '?6?6?6?6 'Notorius' ?6?6?6?6' '?6?6?6 'Greedy' ?6?6?6' '?6?6 'Demonic' ?6?6' '?6 'Ominous' ?6' ''< < - Who can stand against him? -> > ?6 ''Negative''?6 ?6?6 ''?6?6?6'' ?6?6 Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Christs Category:Demon Category:Complete Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Big Bads Category:Shape Shifters Category:Kid Villains Category:Sadists Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Monsters Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Time Travelers Category:Assassins Category:Masked Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:13 Tribulations Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Incriminators Category:Thieves Category:Non Humans Category:Multipliers Category:Dark Lords Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Bigger Bads Category:OCs Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drowners Category:The Caligula Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Necromancers Category:Perverts Category:Heretics Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Copycats Category:Legacy Characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Imposters Category:Child Murderer Category:Arsonists Category:Kids who have matured Category:Kidnappers Category:Mutilators Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Public Enemies Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Knight Templar Category:Devils Category:False Hero Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:God Wannabe Category:Torturers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Swordsmen Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Immortal demons Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Possessors Category:Empowered Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Poisoners Category:Magic Users Category:Teleporters Category:Blood Users Category:Acid Users Category:Bombers Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Reality Warpers Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Liars Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Hooded characters Category:Partial Human Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Handsome Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blondes Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Chain Wielders Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Cloak Wearers Category:Characters who can escape Hell Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Child Haters Category:God haters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Trapster Category:Mutants Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Superhumans Category:True Villains Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mind-Controller Category:Animal Killers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Destroyers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Narcissist Category:Dictators Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Gaolers Category:Archenemies Category:Spree Killers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Crime Bosses Category:Omnipotents Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Cannibals Category:Soul Stealers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Double Agent Category:Size Shifter Category:Whip-Users Category:Control Freaks Category:Summoners Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Likable villains Category:Warlocks Category:Scar Barers Category:Love Haters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Triggers Hell Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Order of Terror Category:Balam Alliance Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Caped Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Fusion Form Category:Alternate Form Category:Murderers Category:Fascists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Omniscient Category:Omnipresent Category:Polluters Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Social Darwinist Category:Sociopaths Category:Faceless Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Young Adults Category:Sadomasochists Category:Successful Villains Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Misanthropes Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Energy beings Category:Vampires Category:Hungry Villains Category:Emotion Eaters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Former Humans Category:The Undead Category:Wraiths Category:Cataclysm Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Breakout Characters Category:Posthumorus Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Orphans Category:Son of Villain Category:Son of Heroine Category:Brother of Heroine Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Breakout Villains Category:Likable Characters Category:Survivalists Category:Vegetation Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Curse Users Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Electric Power Drainers Category:Elemental Evil Category:Characters who faked their death Category:Mastermind Category:Mind Readers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortals Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Godom Empire Category:LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Life Drainers Category:Bats Category:Evil Light Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Robot Haters Category:Hypocrites Category:Hybrid Category:Harmony Haters Category:Imprisoned character Category:True Templar Order Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Scissor Wielders Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Giants Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Wise Characters Category:Unstable Characters Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Clones Category:Ergokinetic Characters Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Archers Category:12 Zodiac Demons Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Cheaters Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Scythe Users Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers